Winchesters Six S2
by Chantel Royal
Summary: FIN. AU. The story of the six Winchesters minus one? What happens to the family when they're split apart and most importantly what about that future upcoming war foretold by the angel Castiel. Full synopsis inside.
1. Synopsis

**A/N Hey everyone! Back for Season two! I finished Season one with a bang...sort of. Anyway here's S2 description. **

**Thanks for all your love and support! I really appreciate it. To any new readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters etc of S1 thank you so much! Seriously you guys are what keep me going! I hope all of you from S1 will continue to read this story. I plan on going to S5 so far, the rest I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes. **

* * *

><p>We start off with three, add in two and finally add in the last, what do you get? The story of the six Winchesters. That was then but this is <em>now<em>.

Meredith's missing; no one can find her but this time Dean knows he has to no matter what the cost. Something in his gut is telling him, something's not right. He's not the only one, Sebastian Bryce long time friend of John Winchester and ex-lover of Meredith is looking for her also. But will they like what they find?

Sam and Jess have gone off on their own, under the orders of Meredith who informed Jess that Sam was no longer safe around his family. Sam of course does not know everything and he's a little suspicious of Jessica. For some reason he has a feeling _she's not telling him everything_.

We last saw Piper on the phone with her boyfriend of 6 months, Chris Holt who supposedly died...when Piper and Dean head back to her apartment to investigate they find out something very surprising, nothing nobody expected least of all Piper.

Aiden and Adam locked in a car with the psycho hunter Sebastian. Why did he kidnap them? Where are they going and most importantly _who _are they meeting?

Aiden and Adam are looking for a way to escape but when they find it will they take it especially when Aiden feels a strong connection to Sebastian. Is he really one of those 'psycho hunters' like she thinks? He could be something else completely.

John Winchester has the colt and now he's on the run again searching for not only the thing that killed his wife and Kate Milligan but also the demon that killed his eldest daughter Meredith and helped send her to hell. Franklin will be lucky to see another day.

Azazel's plans for Sammy and all the children like him are slowly revealed but something else that's been hidden a very long time is also revealed. How will the Winchesters react to this news when they're all reunited?

Join in on one hell of a ride known only as _Winchesters Six_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda AU I guess! Early Castiel appearance (S1) it's kind of like the storylines of all five seasons (all I'm doing as far as I know) mingle together (at different times!)...you'll see what I mean. <strong>

**I will be ****probably**** be doing random actual episodes from the show at some point (most likely my favs) but mostly the stories will be all originals (or stemming from the original storyline somehow)**

**I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this season I'm guessing under 10 and the chapters will be short like last time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>

Piper Winchester **'OFC'**

Dean Winchester

Aiden-Marie Milligan **'OFC'**

Adam Milligan

Sam Winchester

Meredith Winchester **'OFC'**

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters: (or Guest Starring)<strong>

Sebastian Bryce **'OMC'**

Chris Holt **'OMC' **

Rodney **'ODC' Meaning original demon character **(Carried over from my Dreaming of Life Series, known as catface)

Jessica Lee Moore

Franklin Knox **'OMC'**

John Winchester **(Guest Starring)**

Bobby Singer **(Guest Starring)**

Missouri Mosley **(Guest Starring)**

Azazel **(Guest Starring **_**until**_** later)**

Castiel **(Guest Starring **_**until**_** later)**

Anna **'OOC' (Guest Starring ****_until_**** Later)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN All characters have been cast and the pictures are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. **

*****Just so you updates will come whenever but mostly on my days off (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). After all I baby-sit and have school again, it makes it a little difficult.*****

**Let me know if you want to see more, by reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'. Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	2. Right Price

**A/N Hello there everyone. I'm gonna ask that if you do not like my story PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW and fill me with all your hatred. Us people can be better then that. We're all aspiring writers and we do not need the put downs. Whether some of us have the talent or don't, there is no need to be nasty and mean about it. Seriously guys, how old are you?**

**Don't bully, don't be cruel, if you don't like, don't read it and definitely don't review to inform people of how bad their writing is and that they're destroying the human race. Well guess what, you're destroying the human race by being a cruel, insensitive person that's why this planet is going to be destroyed because of your kind, the least you could have done it said it nicely there's no need for rudeness. Oh and one more thing instead of being anonymous you could have actually had the guts to post it under your real name.**

**Do you fear me that much? You think I'll find you and murder you in your sleep? Please I can't even kill a spider so chillax and maybe get some anger management classes also perhaps you would 'benefit from literacy' because hun you spelt benefit wrong. Good luck with being a cold hearted b**** I hope it gets you far in life.**

**Clearly the last bit was to a nasty review I received from a person only known as 'wow'** **who enjoyed comparing my writing to Snooki's from Jersey Shore and informed me that I'm destroying the human race with horrible/terrible writing. I have deleted this review because I couldn't stand the hatred mixed with those cruel words. No it actually didn't make me sad and go 'oh boo hoo I'm so awful nobody likes my stories'.**

**Actually it just really pissed me off. When people give nasty reviews like that it makes me so mad. Like seriously are you 6 years old again and have no filter? Like c'mon be the bigger man.**

**(Continued at the end!)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**Thanks to all my followers from S1 that have continued with this story (via review/alert/favourite) oh I wish had a follower name like Misha and Jared do that'd be so cool lol but unrealistic. **

**Carver Edlund**** – **Yay you're still with me :) I can feel your excitement seeping through the computer screen…jk that'd be strange.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **I aim to please. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"We're not going Piper, Bobby can check it out, we gotta find Mer, Sammy and the twins."<p>

"I'm going Dean, you can go look for them." Dean grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere without me, I'm not loosing you too."

"Dean I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." she replied. "And you can't stop me."

"This is family Piper." Dean insisted. "He's just some guy."

"He isn't just some guy." Piper insisted.

"Yes he is!" Dean snapped.

"I love him!" Piper shouted. Dean let go of her arm. "I love him Dean, I can't loose him. Don't make me chose because you won't like the answer."

"I never thought you'd abandon your family Pip." Dean growled.

"Chris is my family."

Dean stared at her realizing how much she must love this guy. Piper wasn't one to say someone was family and not sincerely mean it.

"Look son we don't have any leads on your brothers or sisters." Bobby said. "This could be a lead, that Franklin demon—"

"Franklin." Dean seethed looking like he wanted to slaughter anyone in his way.

"Dean I can't loose Chris please." Piper begged. Dean looked at her.

"Let's go."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Moments before.**

"Salt." Chris said realization hitting him.

He dashed towards his desk barley listening to Piper's frantic voice on the other end of the phone. Sticking his hand underneath he grabbed his shot gun and filled it with the rounds.

Opening the drawer he rummaged around, finding the glass container filled with water and a cross. That's when the front door slammed open.

"Hello Christopher!" Franklin shouted. "I've come to help you fix the dishwasher!"

Chris swore under his breath, grabbed his other gun he shoved it in the back of his pants and pointed the shot gun at Franklin.

"Chris you really think that's gonna work?"

"Rock salt bitch."

Chris shot him and Franklin took a step back growling in pain. Franklin rushed him throwing the shot gun down and stabbing Chris in the side.

Chris screamed in pain and picked up the glass, smashing it on Franklin's head. Franklin screamed his face burning from the holy water.

Chris picked up the shot gun and shot him a couple more times before stumbling out the door, blood spilling from his stomach in an urgent matter.

Chris grabbed a hold of the wall, leaving a bloody hand print before getting enough energy to rush down the stairs and nearly collapse at the bottom, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Somehow he made it outside.

A truck pulled to a stop in front of him. A scruffy man sat in the front seat and looked alarmed when he saw Chris's wound.

"Get in!" the man yelled. Chris climbed in not bothering to be concerned for the moment. The man handed him the first aid kit and a towel ordering him to apply pressure.

"Who are you?" Chris stuttered.

The man didn't reply instead jumped out pointing a antique gun in the direction of the house. Franklin ran out of the house angrily, holding Chris's cellphone in his hand.

The man shot at him but Franklin vanished. He climbed back in the car and they took off. Chris awkwardly pulled his gun out on the man.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"My name is John." The man replied. "John Winchester." Chris's eyes widened.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sebastian paced back and forth calling someone repeatedly. Adam and Aiden each sat on one of the bed, a arm handcuffed to the post.

"Come on damn it!" Sebastian snapped. "Answer your phone." They exchanged a nervous look.

"Who are you calling?" Aiden asked. Sebastian ignored her punching the numbers furiously on his phone.

"Look Seb—can I call you Seb?" Adam started.

"No." he growled bringing the phone to his ear.

"Grouchy." Aiden coughed out. Adam gave her a look that said keep your mouth shut, I'll do the talking.

"Seb just tell us who you're trying to call." Adam insisted. "The person we're meeting?"

"No." Seb replied. "And don't call me Seb."

"Okay Seb." Adam smirked. "Who then?"

"Your sister."

"What?" They replied.

"Meredith she was supposed to call me by now." Sebastian said slowly. "Last I saw her she swore she would call me."

"Dude Mer is gone." Adam chuckled. "She says that to all the guys she wants to ditch."

"What?" Sebastian demanded. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"If you tell us we can help." Aiden insisted. "We know how our sister's mind works."

"She said she would call and she's not answering." Sebastian replied quickly.

"Mer never calls on time for one thing." Adam shot back. "Another, dude she's totally ditching you."

"It's not like that!" Sebastian snapped. "We're not like that anymore—look she wouldn't not call not now—not after..."

"After what?" Adam demanded eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"After all we've been through these last couple years."

"You sound like you're in love with her." Aiden observed.

"What?" Sebastian said taken off guard. "Don't be ridiculous, we only hooked up a couple times."

"Right." Aiden said raising her eyebrow at Adam.

Meredith always left a trail of heartbroken men behind her. They bowed at her feet like she was a goddess, she had that charm.

What surprised Aiden the most was that Seb was her Father's friend and John would never stand for that.

"Does dad know?" Adam asked thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Seb replied obviously. "Who do you think hooked us up?"

"No way." Aiden protested. "Dad wouldn't—"

"He just wouldn't." Adam agreed.

"John only told me two things. If I break her heart he breaks me and to stay away from you and Piper."

"What?" Aiden said feeling herself go red.

"I really wish I hadn't done that."

"Done what?" Adam demanded angrily.

"Swore on my life I'd stay away from you."

He gave Aiden a wicked grin who turned away with a small smile playing on her lips. Sebastian was hot and he knew that, that's the kind of guy both Aiden and Meredith would go for. Piper liked the nice guys. Sebastian lifted his phone again calling Meredith they could only assume.

"Don't even think of it Aiddy." Adam hissed in a whisper. Aiden turned to look at him.

"Think of what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what." Adam replied. "I'll kill him before he can even lay a hand on you and you know Dean will fillet him alive." Aiden rolled her eyes in annoyance. They never let her do anything.

"Not to mention he kidnapped us." Adam added.

"Okay I get it, off limits." Aiden snapped. "I wasn't thinking about it anyway."

"Sure you weren't." Sebastian walked back over setting his phone on the counter and opening his beer.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"I didn't call her." Seb replied. "I left her a message."

"Who'd you call then?" Seb didn't reply.

"Answer the question!" Adam yelled. "Who the hell did you call?"

"You'll see when she arrives."

"Can you at least tell us if we know her?" Aiden asked in annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Chris." Piper sobbed. "Oh god Chris."

"Piper there's not enough blood here for him to have..." Dean trailed off clearing his throat.

"Dean, this is my fault, I let this happen." Piper sobbed. She placed her hand over Chris's bloody hand print before slowly looking up at Dean. "I did this."

"Piper this ain't your fault." Dean insisted. "There's nothing you coulda done."

"I could have been here!" Piper snapped. "I could have told him the truth."

"Pip don't." Dean warned. "If he was dead there'd be more blood not to mention a body."

"Maybe Franklin took him?" Piper suggested.

"Why would Franklin take a dead body—wait don't answer that he's one sick bastard." Dean shook his head angrily.

"He didn't just melt into the floor Dean!" Piper snapped. "So where is he?"

"My best bet is out those doors." Dean walked out the front door and looked around the hallway.

"Dean." Piper whispered. He walked over. She was looking at the hand railing; there was a small speck of blood. "More blood."

"See Pip what did I tell you?" Dean said. "My guess is he got hurt and took off."

"Then where's all the blood?" Piper asked. "There should be more."

"Where's the land lord?" Dean demanded. Piper led him towards the land lord's office to find him cleaning a mop—a mop covered in blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean snapped. The man jumped around startled.

"I could ask you the same question." The land lord shot back. "Come to pay your rent Ms. Winchester."

"Ernie where's Chris?" Piper asked frantically.

"I don't know—"

"Don't lie!" Piper yelled. "I know you saw him, you're cleaning up his blood."

"I spilled ketchup."

Dean chuckled. "Right ketchup." He pulled out a fake F.B.I badge. "I suggest you answer the question Ernie."

"Chris he—he ran out of here, leaving a bloody mess behind." Ernie stumbled.

"Where did he go?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, he got in some truck and took off."

"Who's truck Ernie?" Piper demanded.

"I don't know." Ernie cried. "Stop yelling at me."

"If I was yelling at you—you'd know." Dean smirked. "Did you get the make? The license plate? Anything? What about the driver—"

"No, no, no." Ernie insisted. "I don't know anything now leave me alone."

"Disrupting a crime scene is a crime Ernie." Dean warned. "And not reporting it is worse." Ernie froze looking terrified. Panicking he spun around and dropped to his knees in front of Ernie.

"I'm sorry." he cried. "Please don't arrest me, I gotta wife and kid to look after—"

"Alright take it easy." Dean said waving his hands in an attempt to calm him down. Ernie stood back up.

"Today's your lucky day." Dean smirked. "I feel generous; your name will be left out."

"Oh thank you." Ernie sighed. "Thank you."

"I'm doing you a solid Ernie so you need to be honest with me, is there anything else you know?"

"No." Ernie said slowly. Piper knew he was lying. "I swear on the bible I don't know anything." Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"C'mon." He dragged Pip out.

"That's it?" she demanded. "Can't you beat the information out of him or something?"

"Because that always works." Dean scoffed. "Calm down Pip we'll find him."

"How?"

"With the low down Ernie gave us."

"He was useless." Piper complained. Dean was looking somewhere far off.

"Maybe not." Dean walked back into the office and returned moments with two DVD's.

"Security cameras." Dean smirked. Piper grabbed them dashing back to her apartment. Dean followed.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Meredith lifted her head off the steering wheel to only have blood gush down the side of her face. Disoriented, she moaned in pain, trying to move but found she couldn't.

Her eyes snapped wide open and panic set in. She looked around to see her car was sinking into water.

Meredith screamed and pressed on the seat belt button but it was jammed. She pulled it as far as it could go and attempted to climb out from under it but she only found she was stuck again.

The reason being, glass from the shattered windows had embedded itself throughout her skin. The most troubling of this all was the fact of the giant piece that stuck out of her stomach which was stopping her from escaping.

Meredith felt no pain but she did feel the fear. Her windows were broken and she was sinking fast pretty soon the water would start filling with water and she would drown.

Meredith let out a choked sob and looked around for something to help her. She noticed her cell phone sitting on the seat. Meredith grabbed it up and dialled 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm stuck in a car that's sinking in the water off highway 69!"

"Okay miss I'm going to need you to calm down and explain to me what's happened."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Meredith snapped. "Did you not hear the part about me drowning? My car is sinking into the water, my car flew off the bridge and I have glass sticking in my side I need medical assistance immediately, did I mention I'm stuck?"

"Just hang on miss, they've been dispatched and are on the way."

"How long?"

"20 minutes."

"I don't have that much time! The water's almost at my waist now."

"Miss you need to—"

Meredith hung up the phone and dialled Dean's number. She had gotten it off Piper a while ago who had tried to convince her to call him.

"This is Dean Winchester, leave a message." His voicemail rang out.

Meredith choked on her sob she had been hoping to actually speak to him but maybe this was better.

"Dean, its Mer, I'm sorry I left again okay? I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just want you to know that I love you and I need you to tell the others...this is cryptic I know but currently I'm sitting in a car filling with water and I'm not gonna make it, I'm going to hell again but there's something you gotta know about Sammy, about everything, Castiel—"

The phone was ripped from her hands. Meredith screamed and turned to see the woman from the road sitting beside her in the car. Meredith screamed again.

"Give me the phone!" Meredith yelled. "Let me say goodbye."

"You are not allowed to." she replied hanging up the phone and tossing it out the window into the water.

"What are you doing!" Meredith screamed. The woman didn't reply just stared at Meredith for a moment.

"Hello." The woman said slowly. Meredith gave her the nastiest glare she could manage.

"You bitch." Meredith seethed. "This is your fault."

"How is you not being able to operate machinery my fault?"

"You stood in the middle of the road!" Meredith screamed. "Would you rather I have hit you?"

"That would not have harmed me."

"It would have harmed me! I'd be dead on impact."

"And this is better?" she replied.

"You know what Anna you can go to hell."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are!" Meredith snapped. "For an angel you're really stupid."

"I can help you."

"For a price right?"

"For the right price."

"No." Meredith smiled. "No." Anna narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Castiel said—"

"Did he? Well that's my permanent answer."

"I could just make you." Anna replied.

"How do you suppose to do that?" Mer demanded. "Mm?"

"I could rip your soul from your body and drop you off back in hell."

"Don't play me for a fool angel, only the one who saved me can do that, Castiel." Anna's face darkened.

"You will regret this." Anna snarled and then she was gone.

Meredith started to cry, the water was pouring in the window now and her air supply was diminishing.

Meredith grabbed a hold of the seat belt and pulled with all she good muster, she knew with the water it would help her be able to escape but could she hold her breathe that long?

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Oh my god Chris." Piper sobbed upon seeing the security tape.

"Piper rewind it." Dean ordered.

"You want me to see my boyfriend bleeding out on the floor again?" Piper snapped.

Dean moved her out of the way and pressed rewind stopping when it showed a clip of outside. He pointed to the truck.

"It's a truck Dean!" Piper snapped. "We can't even see the license plate."

"Piper you don't recognize this truck?" he demanded.

"No why would I?"

"Look at the driver." Dean ordered.

"I can't see." Piper complained.

She moved him out of the way and zoomed in on the driver of the car. It was only the side of the man's face, and it was blurry but it was enough.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped.

Dean stared at her. "Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Review(NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Hey guys sorry for my crazyness at the beginning. Here's the rest of my reply to 'wow' at the bottom. **

**(Continued) Are you an English professor? Because clearly you don't see what I've been told my whole life by MANY of my English teachers and friends and I would say family but they don't exactly count do they because they're required to say that but from people that hate me also I've heard good things. I've been told I'm an exceptional writer, sure my grammar and spelling sometimes aren't always accurate but the idea behind the stories is always what gets people reading it. My one friend who doesn't even like to read is reading my story and she loves it. I may have convinced her to give reading a chance.**

**And I'm not trying to be all 'I'm the best yay' no because I know I'm not and that there's way better people out there and also way worse people, I would suspect I'm somewhere near the middle. But by all my positive reviews I've gotten from that story, you can see that many people do love my story and if they had anything to say that was mildly negative they had the guts to use their account or real name excluding Moosey who I'm sure is not actually named that.**

**But even Moosey's review was better then yours like seriously Moosey didn't like my story but said it nicely and offered advice instead of blaming me for all the worlds suffering because I'm not god or whoever's in charge up there, I can not control the money problems, the stupidity of people hurting other people, I can't control any of that, if I did there'd be no pointless wars, there'd be no famine, no sickness, no suffering and especially no people who think they have the right to hurt/kill/rape etc other people, that's just disgusting.**

**Oh and also if I was mother nature there'd be no hurricanes, tornados etc we'd all live in a perfect little world too bad that wasn't possible. Humans are imperfect and maybe you didn't eat your wheaties this morning or something but you don't need to be hateful. I apologize for my swearing and harsh words but I do not think I will get through to you because people like you don't change in fact they become what we fear most dictators, bullies, violent people filled with crazy, enraged thoughts that only wish to cause you harm. So blessed be 'wow' and I hope you learn to be a better person. Thanks for you review it lifted my spirits ;)**

**P.S If my synopsis bothered you so much then why did you keep reading? Or stop reading at the first chapter which technically was the pilot meaning nothing really happened! You didn't even get to the good stuff. So I think you should have read all if it before you judged or if you knew just from reading the synopsis that it wasn't your cup if tea then you should have left and found something that was because for some people it is their cup of tea while others it isn't. I'm well aware of that notion.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	3. The Closet Knitter

**A/N Yay, so many positive reviews! Love you guys :) I thank you for all your kind words regarding my rant ;) I loved the whole jabs you guys made at those hatefilled losers from hell…'uneducated ramblings' oh that had me laughing and 'those dicks' oh me and my mother were laughing at some of the things you guys said but on a more serious note thanks for all the love and support and I'm deff not gonna stop writing this story (or any stories) because of that wretched fool. **

**I started this new thing called 'Question of the day' also known as QOTD it's at the bottom :) its just to get your brains flowing and help me out. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated. Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! Seven reviews all ready! You guys rock :) <strong>

**It means the world to me that you all have stuck up for me after what 'wow' wrote, seriously love you guys, you brighten my day. **

**winchesterlove94**** – **I know I'm excited too! I love that you loved my rant ;) I totally did rant on didn't I? I always tell people to 'stick it where the sun don't shine' we must think alike! Thank you for the wonderful compliment!

**Carver Edlund**** – **Glad to know your still with me! Are you still going to be reading DOL? Just wondering, I know you said you are and that it's hard with your schedule and length of the chapter but I haven't got any feedback on it from you in a while…so yeah it's okay if you aren't, I'd just like to know. Meredith and Chris well…that should be interesting, thanks for the splendid compliments they really made me smile.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **Holy Chuck? Lol is that from the show or something? Oh and my friends and I were wondering is Team Gabe something I should know? As in the angel Gabriel from Supernatural? I can see John giving Chris that speech ;)

ANNA IS STUPID I HATED HER THE MOMENT I SAW HER AND HER UGLY FIRE TRUCK HAIR! Sorry but her hair is really ugly, way to unnatural looking (that's just me) and she's so annoying god I hate her and to top it off her and Dean? LIKE SERIOUSLY! Then she has the nerve to try and stop the lovelies from being born…is she mad? I think so. The best thing she ever did for the show was die….she's dead right as in dead—dead? Lol.

You're right John wouldn't…perhaps Seb lied? Nah he just wasn't telling the whole truth, that's not exactly how it went down, I'll touch base on that later on.

**kissacazador**** – **did I ever tell you I like your name? Well I do it's cute :P and yes poor Piper would have been heartbroken without her hottie boy by her side. I'm glad you were surprised, that's what I was going for. Imagine Dean as a real F.B.I agent? Oh yummy, arrest me any day ;)

Sammy especially looks good in a suit in season one anyhow with that lovely hair, mmm, Phantom Traveler...oh jeez now you got me thinking...expect to see them suits...sometime soon...whether in this story or another...mmm, I'm giggling evilliy right now ;)

SEB IS HOT! Have you seen his picture? It's Cam Gigdette (I think I spelt that wrong) and he's smoking oaken with a side of mmm. Seb called…nah just can't tell yeah ;) yes darn those firemen…ANNA IS…well if you get me going I'll only start another rant…lol.

Oh I'm still writing and I'll deff keep in mind what you said about ignoring those 'uneducated ramblings' uh that gets me every time.

**Hannarrhh**** – **Hey is for horses…I remember when kids used to say that all the time, it was sooo annoying lol. So hey! I love how I'm not the only one that uses emotions. kissacazador used some too and I can't remember if anyone else did but anywho moving on.

Oh well thanks I hope it gets just as much positive feedback or more then the last…I have a feeling it's gonna get really exciting soon. I sincerely hope that was the reason for their nasty review otherwise the person has a wee bit of issues, maybe should eat their bowl of wheaties…that's like my new fav saying lol. Yay my story is still 'OMG' worthy.

I wouldn't kill Chris! I love him so…or would I? Duh, duh, duh…if you've read any of my other stories you should know that no ones safe, I kill everyone and anyone…that sounds terrible :/ not a serial killed people! I guess I just like to torture you all and right tragic suspenseful stories?

Aiden-Sebastian…is she your fav character? There could be a possible love triangle forming there…just though'd ya'll like to know.

* * *

><p>The water was inches from being over her head. Meredith took in her last breathe as it covered her completely. In a rush she pulled herself free from the seat belt the water pushing her upwards.<p>

Meredith shot out of the car towards the top. Her energy diminished fast as the realization of running out of air became evident.

She wasn't fast enough, the glass in her side was making it difficult to swim and slowly she was falling backwards instead of her destination. Meredith's body stung with pain as she pushed herself the last couple feet.

She flew upwards breathing in a gulp of air. Her lungs burned, her throat stung and she could feel the ache in her side. Then there were her muscles—oh how her muscles ached.

Meredith swam the rest of the way to shore, with quite difficulty but compared to hell this was nothing and Meredith knew that if she was to succeed in stopping the apocalypse she must first survive.

Crawling her way onto the shore line she laid her head to rest, panting, her legs still half in the water. Then the aching pain in her side reminded her of the urgent matter she must attend to.

She flipped off her side and onto her back still breathing fairly heavily. For a moment Meredith shut her eyes contemplating death, it would be so much easier but Meredith knew that was the cowards way out, she had to keep fighting, if Dean found out he'd never forgive her.

At this point she didn't think she would make it, she'd lost a lot of blood. This caused Mer a great deal of sadness.

"Hello Mer-Bear." Meredith eyes snapped open to reveal the person she hated most in the world.

"Franklin." Mer seethed. "Just let me die in peace."

"Now why would I do that?" he snickered kneeling down beside her. "—when I can intensify your pain." He grabbed a hold of the glass sticking from her stomach.

"No." Mer sobbed. "Please, Franklin I know you're in there, please stop..."

"Franklin's gone. Just me in here."

"Who are you?" Meredith sobbed.

"My name's Rodney."

"Catface?" Mer chuckled. "Your old meat suit was much more entertaining."

Rodney pressed down on the glass causing Meredith to scream in pain. Then he proceeded to twist the glass around and around inside her wound. Meredith thought she'd never felt pain like that before.

"Stop."

Rodney jumped up to face someone. Meredith was crying so hard she couldn't see a thing and all she felt was the excruciating pain.

"Azazel." Rodney replied.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped in annoyance.

"Taking care of a problem."

"Getting revenge." Azazel snapped. "For your wrong doing."

"But it's her fault!" Rodney protested.

"Why drag it on?" Azazel demanded. "Make it quick, we have other matters to take care of."

"Thought you weren't working with him anymore?" Mer asked. They ignored her.

"I want the little bitch to suffer."

"You're going to suffer if you do not leave and do what I say!" Azazel roared.

Rodney glared at Meredith before vanishing completely. Azazel bent down beside her yellow eyes sparkling, a giant smirk on his face.

"Hello Meredith."

Mer spat in his face. "Go to hell."

"Tsk, tsk." Azazel scolded. "If you hadn't been naughty none of this would have happened."

"I kept my end of the bargain." Meredith snarled. "You got something you wanted more then Sammy."

"What's that?" Azazel grinned.

"Me." Meredith said. "I've kept my word; I said no."

Azazel's smile faded. "Meredith you're forgetting the most important part of the deal we made."

"I know I'm sorry but it was so long, five years and Piper found me—"

"The deal was that you have no contact with your family what so ever, that you be on our side and take Sammy's place." Azazel snapped. "You screwed up Meredith, the deals off."

"Please leave Sammy alone!" Meredith begged. "I can still—"

"You may be different from the rest but you are not the one I wanted, it's always been Sammy, the boy king."

"No please, I'll do anything—another deal please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that—" Azazel sighed, "—and now you know too much, goodbye Meredith."

"Castiel will just bring me back." She warned.

Azazel grinned wickedly. "He won't be able to if you're not dead."

He pulled the glass from her side causing her to scream. Lifting his hand above her all the pieces of glass that had embedded in her skins flew from her, the cuts healing, her internal wounds gone.

"No please wait!" Meredith screamed.

Azazel placed his hand on her forehead watching as she screamed in agony, her eyes glazing over, turning pure white and finally shutting. Azazel stood up staring down at her motionless body.

"You should have stayed in hell, it was safer there." Then he was gone.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I don't understand…" Piper stuttered. "Why would dad…I don't—"

"Piper think." Dean insisted. "Has Dad ever been here? Ever met Chris?"

"No, Dean, no." Piper shook her head. "I never even told him I had a boyfriend."

"Oh well that's gonna go over well." Dean chuckled. "Chris should be more scared trapped in a car with dad."

"Oh my god Dean." Piper cried. "What if he gives him the speech?"

"That reminds me I still haven't had that chit chat with Chris yet."

"DEAN!" Piper snapped.

"I'm joking Pip…" Piper gave him an annoyed look. "Sort of."

"We don't have time for this, Chris was badly hurt and now he's running off with dad—we gotta find them!"

"Pip calm down, dad'll look after Chris; we gotta find Sammy, Mer and the twins now."

"What?" Piper protested. "No Dean—"

"Pip I came here for you, Chris's fine now we need to worry about our family, let's head back to Bobby's—now." Dean ordered.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

A knock at the door woke Aiden from her sleep. She jerked awake looking around wildly.

"I can't believe you fell asleep." Adam complained. "We'll we're kidnapped, are you stupid?"

"He's not gonna hurt us." Aiden insisted.

"You're only saying that because you think he's hot." Adam said.

"Nah huh."

"Yeah huh." They continued on like this hardly paying attention to what was happening around them.

"Don't be so worried Sebastian." A woman's voice said. Aiden and Adam stopped arguing to listen.

"But Mer hasn't—"

"Let's worry about the now honey."

"Alright." Seb sighed. "They're inside." Sebastian walked over with an African American woman who gave the twins a bright smile.

"Adam." She smiled. "Aiden-Marie, just as beautiful as your mother."

"Excuse me?" Aiden snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam demanded. "And how do you know us?"

"Oh honey I've known you for a very long time, since you born."

"Are you going to tell us your name?" Aiden questioned.

"Missouri—Missouri Moseley." She replied. "I'm a good friend of your daddy's and I knew your momma too, Kate Milligan and then there's Mary." Aiden and Adam exchanged a look.

"How?"

"I'm the one that predicted their death." Missouri informed. "You see I'm a psychic." Adam scoffed looking away from her.

"Don't you be thinking those thoughts at me boy, I'mma whack you with my spoon." Missouri pulled a wooden spoon from her belt.

"You still carry a wooden spoon around with you Missouri?" Seb laughed.

"And I'll use it too, don't test me boy." Missouri said eyes narrowed.

"What did you mean 'think those thoughts at me'?" Adam asked. "Are you saying you're a mind reader?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Missouri replied.

"No way." Aiden smirked. "That's awesome."

"Aiden." Adam said warningly. Aiden rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And what do you want from us?" Aiden asked getting back on track.

"Oh I want nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Adam snapped in annoyance.

"To protect you, of course." She turned to Seb. "Now un-cuff 'em you fool." She smacked him with her spoon and he jumped back. "Don't be so rude."

"Did he mention he locked me in the trunk?" Adam asked. "For two hours?" Missouri turned to Sebastian angrily.

"He attacked me." Seb defended. Aiden and Adam both scoffed at his response.

"You kidnapped us!" they cried together.

"Sebastian Jeffery Bryce." Missouri scolded. "You're so lucky I didn't bring my bigger spoon."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam looked through Jessica's messages quickly. Something didn't feel right to him. She seemed different, secretive and he knew she wasn't telling him everything Mer had told her. Sam had to know what was going on.

Before the time Sam had woken up Jessica had received two calls and had called someone. The caller had been unknown but the person listed as who she called said 'dad'. Sam ignored this one focusing on the two unknown people.

"Hi this is Merry Winchester, you know what to do after the beep—beep!"

Sam stared in shock at the phone. How come Jess had Mer's number when even Sam didn't? Sam hung up calling the other number.

"Hello?" A man's voice said. "Jessica? Is something wrong?"

"Who is this?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"You're not Jessica." The man replied.

"Who is this?" Sam repeated.

"A friend." He said. "I'm guessing this is Sam."

"Tell me who this is!" Sam yelled. The line went dead. Sam tried calling him again and got voicemail.

"Leave a message." A voice said gruffly.

Sam hung up angrily. What the hell was going on? What was Jessica hiding? And who was that guy?

The sound of a door opening cut Sam off mid-thought. He shoved Jessica's phone back in her bag and rushed over to the couch pretending to be watching TV.

"Sam!" Jess called. "I got the Chinese food." She walked in carrying a bag full of Chinese food and dropped it on the counter.

"Did you get the—"

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "Don't worry I didn't forget your favourite—what the hell are you watching?"

"Huh?" Sam asked confused. He turned and stared at the TV. Some woman was teaching a lesson on knitting a sweater.

"I didn't realize knitting was a passion of yours Sam." Jess chuckled.

"Yup." Sam said. "I'm a closet knitter."

"Since when?"

"Since I wanted to knit you a sweater." Jessica raised an eyebrow at him. "Its riveting TV." He tried unconvincingly.

"Something wrong Sam?" Jess said slowly.

"Yes actually because you see I should be back at Bobby's figuring out how Meredith suddenly is alive and who that guy is."

"Sam we already talked about this, you're not going back."

"Jess you can come with me if that's what it takes—"

"Sam no—"

"I can't just leave after that what if that guys dangerous, I'm guessing he is and Meredith—"

"Sam I'm pregnant." Jessica said. Sam froze, eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

"You're what?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

The impala pulled to a stop in front of Bobby's house. Piper and Dean climbed out. Piper who had been ranting the whole time about going after Chris was still ranting on. Dean on the other hand was checking his messages.

"Dean are you listening to me?" Piper snapped in annoyance.

"Yes Pip." Dean sighed. "Go inside I'll get the bags."

"But Dean—"

"Now!" Dean ordered.

"I'm not a child; you can't order me around anymore Dean." Piper scoffed.

Dean was surprised Piper said that to him, she was always so calm and collective but now, ever since seeing that security tape she'd been acting erratically.

"I beg to differ." Dean snapped. "You're acting like a child." Piper threw him a nasty glare.

"Dean this is your fault if you would just let me go after—"

"Get your ass inside." Dean ordered again.

Piper stomped her feet like a child all the way into the house. Dean rolled his eyes and brought the phone to his ear listening to the message.

"Dean, its Mer, I'm sorry I left again okay? I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just want you to know that I love you and I need you to tell the others..."

Dean listened in concern, something didn't feel right to him, Mer wouldn't say stuff like that unless something terrible was about to happen.

"…this is cryptic I know but currently I'm sitting in a car filling with water and I'm not gonna make it, I'm going to hell again but there's something you gotta know about Sammy, about everything, Castiel—" Meredith suddenly screamed causing Dean to jump, then she screamed again.

"Give me the phone!" Meredith yelled. "Let me say goodbye."

"You are not allowed to." A woman replied. The line went dead.

Dean stared at the phone, panic and fear setting in. Mer—Mer couldn't be dead…again. He quickly called her number.

"Hi this is Merry Winchester, you know what to do after the beep—beep!"

"Meredith it's Dean, when you get this—Mer where are you! Let me know you're okay please answer I just—"

Piper's scream echoed outside. Dean dropped the phone, grabbing his gun and bolted inside.

"PIPER!" he yelled in fear.

He couldn't loose her too. Then he'd be all alone. He ran through Bobby's house like a bat out of hell and what Dean found in the living room shocked him to the core.

* * *

><p><strong>Review(NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N So what happened to poor Meredith? What's with Missouri? Who's the guy on the phone? Most importantly what will Sam's reaction be to Jessica's news! …you decide…seriously I have no idea how he would react. Finally what's in Bobby's living room that's so shocking enough for Piper to scream? **

**F.Y.I. I changed Missouri's powers slightly. **

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: (there's actually two for today)<strong>

**THESE ARE OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! Just thought'd it'd be fun to poke at your minds...ohhh I'm gonna mind rape you like Edward Cullen does to everyone...man he's so rapey when he watches her while she sleeps...lol oh god that episode was funny!**

**1st Question of the day: What should Sam's reaction be to Jess's news? Should he be happy? Or should be completely freaked out? Or anything else you could think of, let me know. Even if you have a scenario in mind...I might use it! I've used my reviewers ideas before (in DOL) **

**2nd Question of the day: Who's your fav character and why? (one original and one non-original if you could, just so I get feedback on my own characters as well)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	4. Harsh Truth

**A/N Okay so I combined your advice for Sam's reaction and my gut feeling of what I thought would be slightly amusing. Though I'm not sure if I can see this happening, if it was Dean maybe? I don't know. So you find out some interesting stuff this chapter. I hope you'll stay tuned and find out what I've got in store for you. **

**I already know how I want to end this season and yes it is the actual season 2 finale with my own evil twist to it…mahhaa, ya'll will hate me. **

**Great responses for QOTD, will be continuing! Most of you seem to love Piper. I figured as much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**winchesterlove94**** – **I love that it had your heart beating a mile a minute! That's amazing; it means I'm doing my job. Edward Cullen does mind rape people! Lol. You think I've kept them true to their characters? I'm always worried they're OOC a bit.

I love Dean and Sam equally so I can see why everybody would love one of the other lol. Piper and you are the same really? That's kinda strange…you're a secret demon hunter and you're dating Ian Somberhalder…aka Chris? OMG…lmao.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **SO glad I've figured out your name lol. I love Missouri! I always thought the whole spoon thing was amusing and just couldn't resist. Jess's secret lover! Omg I love the way you think.

I know you love Callie, I guess it could have been from this story and others too, Piper actually wasn't modeled after Piper from Charmed and I actually decided to name her Piper because of the movie 'Drive Angry' who's main character was named Piper and she was so kick ass, reminds me of another character of mine who I will not share for certain reasons but yeah I just wanted Piper to be the cool and collected one.

I guess after reading back she is slightly like the old Piper from S1 but I'm so used to Bitchy Piper I can hardly remember her that way! Chuck is not god! Cas is god! Lol. I loved his last line in the finale, I laughed hysterically then I was frightened.

**kissacazador –**Meredith is a tortured character. I always torture one of my characters, it makes it more exciting, to me anyway. You really want Pip and Dean to join with the rest of them don't you? Missouri is the bestest! Aiden fell asleep because she was tired from being kidnapped! I would be to.

Espcially if I had a big brother looking out for me, I'd let him worry while I rested up so I could gain my strength and kick some kidnapper booty! I'm sure she did dream about the hottie. Poor Dean…so sad it is. Dean girl, I figured from your profile pic.

Piper has only been away from the fam for 6 months. She had the shortest time away and she left because she met the love of her life, Chris but still kept in contact with the fam.

The twins will be discovered slowly. So far I'm focused more on the main Winchester siblings. The Milligan Twins time will come but I have other things to address first for specific reasons.

Perhaps I'll do a 'Way Back When' kinda thing for this story…most likely after I'm finished. Mer would be pretty hard to play and yeah Aiden would be amusing.

**Hannarrhh**** – **The shocker was exciting! Lol, that was very unexpected for me, I was thinking about it but decided against it but when I started writing I needed something that would make Sammy shut up for a minute and that was it. One vote for Aiden lol. Seb and her would be sweet, I guess but what about poor Mer, can you say leftovers much?

I do not watch One Tree Hill, I've seen a couple episodes but the actors (one with scratchy voice and blonde chick) annoyed me and then the hottest guy left so I was sad. The kid (Naley's kid) is so adorable though! Cata Lilly hasn't been updated in soo long and there are many mistakes I might re-do it and fix it when I have time (just a heads up) can't wait to see your response though.

* * *

><p>"Sam I'm pregnant." Jessica said. Sam froze, eyes widening, mouth dropping open.<p>

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Jess replied slowly. "We can't put our child in anymore danger." Sam stared at her, mouth open. He looked shocked, confused and maybe a little frightened.

"Sam?" Jess asked. He jumped up abruptly, running a hand through his untamed hair. "Sam say something please."

"You're—you're pregnant—what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said with a strange facial expression. "I think." Then he was falling. Jessica's own mouth was open in surprise. Sam had just fainted. Sam had just fainted! She dropped down beside him.

"Sam!" she cried shaking his shoulders. "Sam are you okay? SAM!" He started awake looking confused.

"How'd I get on the floor?" he asked.

"You fainted." Jessica replied with a slightly amused facial expression. Sam scowled.

"You're pregnant." He said slowly as if he had just remembered.

"Yes Sam, I am."

"You're pregnant."

"Sam you already said that."

"I think I need a moment."

He stood up shakily and walked out the front door. Jess stared after him, sighing. She pulled her phone dialling quickly.

There was a click and Jessica knew the person she had been calling was on the other line. The person shared no words with her, just the soft noise of them breathing.

"I told him." she whispered. _The line went dead_.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Piper go!" Dean ordered shoving her into the hall.

"BOBBY!" Piper cried trying to rush over to him.

"PIPER LEAVE NOW!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, Bobby he's—"

"I know, go outside."

"Dean." Piper said tears overflowing from her eyes. "It's Bobby."

"Pip, you can't be here, go wait in the car." Dean ordered. Piper stared over his shoulder, quietly sobbing.

"Piper!" Dean yelled frantically. Piper met his eyes. "Don't look."

She turned on her heel and ran out the front door. Dean walked to Bobby and bent over staring down at him sadly.

"Bobby," Dean sighed, "what have they done to you?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sebastian hung up the phone walking back over to where Missouri, Adam and Aiden sat at the table.

"Who was that?" Aiden demanded.

"You're nosy." Sebastian complained.

"Was it Mer?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"No one you need to be concerned about." Sebastian snapped. Aiden glared at him and he returned it.

"Oh." Missouri chuckled. "It's like being in a room full of fireworks." They both turned to stare at her. Adam groaned.

"Can we please stay on topic." He begged giving Sebastian a mild glare. "Please." Missouri chuckled once again.

"Seb why don't you fill these poor kids in." Missouri said. "You got 'em all confused." Seb didn't reply. "That wasn't a suggestion boy." Seb sighed taking his seat once again beside Missouri.

"Look I'm not the bad guy here." Seb started.

"Everyone says that," Adam countered, "when they are."

"I beg to differ." Aiden agreed. "You kidnapped us and tied us up like wild animals."

"Well you are a wild thing." Seb smirked. Missouri gave a light chuckle while Adam glared at Seb looking like he wanted to murder him.

"Missouri mind if I borrow your spoon?" Adam asked sweetly. Missouri abruptly laughed.

"I wouldn't bother boy, he ain't gonna stop." Seb looked back and forth between Missouri and Adam understanding they were talking about him. He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I'm not the bad guy here; I'm trying to protect you." Adam and Aiden exchanged a concerned look. Missouri had said the exact same thing.

"Protect us from what?" Aiden asked nervously.

"Azazel." Seb replied honestly. Aiden gasped in surprise while Adam just narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What does Azazel want with us?" Adam demanded.

"Your heads on a platter." Seb informed. "Why do you think he came for you all those years back?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam grumbled.

"The night your mother died," Seb clarified, "he was there for the two of you—to kill you—both of you—Kate just got in the way."

"Are you saying that our mother's death is our fault?" Aiden stuttered.

"Well if you want to put it bluntly…" Seb nodded. "Yes." Aiden's face grimaced in pain. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared blankly at the wall letting the words sink in.

Adam jumped up angrily. "You son of a bitch!" he roared. "How dare you say that to us."

"It's the truth." Seb shot back. Adam jumped across the table at him but Missouri got in the way, blocking them from each other.

"That's enough." She snapped. "Boys you wanna fight you take it outside."

Adam furiously glared at Seb who was looking slightly smug for some odd reason. Aiden stood up suddenly causing everyone to look at her. She let out a sob before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Seb watched as she fled to the bathroom. Guilt seeped into him and he frowned. Missouri gave him an angry look.

"Look what you've done!" Adam yelled. "You made her cry! Is that what you wanted!"

"I was just telling you the truth like you asked." Seb defended. Adam shook his head and marched over to the bathroom door banging his fist on it.

"Aiden!"

"Boy you better take back what you said." Missouri warned. Seb looked at her.

"You and I both know what I said was the truth." Seb replied. "And they needed to hear it."

"You didn't need to be so harsh."

"Yes I did." He insisted. "Or they wouldn't have learned a valuable lesson."

"What lesson is that?"

"To grow up you need the truth—the whole truth even if it hurts."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Castiel—" Anna complained.

"Silence." Cas ordered. "I'm listening." Anna sighed in annoyance before turning to look also.

Meredith was lifted onto a bed and rushed down the hallway of the hospital, doctors, nurses and paramedics followed.

"We have about twenty-eight year old female, comatose, white pupils, non-responsive except for muttering her name, Meredith." The paramedic informed.

"Meredith! Can you hear me?" the doctor said shinning light in her eyes.

The vessels in her eyes turned bright red, glowing with a slight yellow tinge to them. Meredith made a strange gurgling noise, almost like she was choking on air.

"What the hell?" the nurse exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The doctor ordered. They sped past Castiel and Anna who watched as they ran down the hallway and into the emergency.

"Well?" Anna demanded after a moment.

"Azazel's infected her." Cas revealed finally. "There is nothing we can do." They both vanished with a flap of wings.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam stared off, looking at nothing in particular. Jessica's words kept replaying in his head. 'Sam I'm pregnant.' He felt haunted by those words.

A small part of him was happy, sure, but it was a very small part of him. He'd never felt so scared in his life in fact he wanted to run and hide. The idea of being a father was terrifying to him.

Sam didn't want this, at least not now when his life was so screwed up. He didn't want this and that horrified him and sickened him. He should want this child, but he _didn't_.

"Congratulations Sammy."

Sam spun around startled. Azazel stood in front of him, a giant grin on his face, his yellow eyes shone. Sam narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to start the exorcism.

"I wouldn't do that Sammy." Azazel warned. "I have a proposition for you."

"Go to hell." Sam replied angrily.

"Tsk, tsk." Azazel smirked. "Don't you want to save your big sister?" Sam froze. "Meredith."

"What did you do to her?" Sam snapped.

"I'll show you."

He raised his hand and Sam grabbed at his head, groaning in pain. Images flashed before his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. Blood dripped from his nose as the pain intensified and the images became clearer.

"Meredith." he whimpered.

"Meredith is gone Sam." Azazel whispered. "I'm the only one that can bring her back..."

Sam looked up from the ground, the pain slowly fading and glared at Yellow Eyes.

"For the right price."

* * *

><p><strong>Review(NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N OMG right? What's gonna happen next? DUH, DUH, DUH…**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: (Again there are two!) I will prob do two one relating to the actual chapter and one for the stories in general. THESE ARE OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

**What's your favourite part of my story? (Whether is be this story or another) Just for interest purpose really…**

**Give me your predictions of what you think I am leading up to! (They can be wild, crazy, unrealistic, I just want to hear your thoughts so it really doesn't matter) or perhaps you could predict what you would like to see lol ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	5. Hex

**A/N Elliot Moose is on the loose ;) lol meaning our dear friend Moosey has returned…oh brother. My response is down below…some responses may contain spoilers by the way. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**winchesterlove94 – **Suspense filled chapters are what I love but not necessarily my specialty. Glad to hear you think I've kept the boys in character. I have a soft spot each for Dean and Sam. Love those puppy dog eyes and Dean's sarcastic, bad ass behaviour.

I miss Sambangs! Sorry I had to say it. S1 he looked lovely. But when he hulked out mmmm lol. I've always loved Dean. He was my favourite for the first couple episodes (the ones were Sam whined about Jess) but then I loved them both equally.

That would be awesome if you were a secret demon hunter and dating Ian Somberhalder! Glad to know you like Chris, I think he's alright too. Thanks for answering my questions! I love big cliff-hangers or just cliff-hangers of some sort in any way, for exactly the reasons you stated.

Hopefully the season finale is a major cliff-hanger for y'all. *Grins evilly* my story line is thought out, a lot actually. It's written down in little jot notes and it's jumbled inside my head. I have an ideas note on my phone and I add 'em when they pop up like magic.

Biting your nails nervous? Or giggling hysterically, while rocking back and forth and saying 'there's no place like home' over and over again. I'm thinking you would be way too invested in this story if you choose the latter of those lol. Jess is very suspicious...or is she? Perhaps I'm making it seem so to distract you from what's right in front of you.

**The Moose –** Moosey's back! How wonderful. You're giving me an eye twitch god damn it :p anywho you kinda did say you didn't like it but whatever, if it ain't your cup of tea that's fine you can go hang out with 'wow' at least you're nicer...teach him/her some manners would yeah?

Moosey my dear there is a reason for it saying 'slightly AU' and not 'Full On AU Bitches!' for one I would sound like Callie if I said that(for evilangelteamgabe) and two because I will be following the basic storyline. Yes I've scrubbed it down but it all leads to the same ending. The apocalypse...

I'm very sorry to hear you are confused and my OC's didn't appeal to you. Half of them don't 'appeal' to me either; I tend to hate most of the characters I create. Some I love dearly, those are the ones I torture. They are my tools in my little world, so here comes the harsh truth, you don't like it then get out, seriously you don't have to keep reading (unless you wish to) no ones forcing you to.

I have a question! Who the hell are you? Because clearly you've been following me if you took the time to comment on my next season...are you one of my reviewers in disguise who secretly hates this story? Or perhaps you just love to edge me on; I'm told it's quite amusing.

Are you 'wow'? I swear to god if you are...may heaven rain down on your hatefulness and Castiel smite you for all you've done. Clearly I am a suspicious person hehe and my imagination tends to wander. Take no offence, it happens often. Tootles Moosey.

P.S Do you have anything nice/positive to say about my story or me for a matter? I'd like to hear because it'd be nice once in a while for you to stop complaining.

Rude! I am so rude! Show me some manners!

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –** Bobby is much loved by everyone including me. I did not directly state he is dead. It was implied only. There are other options. Think clearly and you might discover them ;) Sam's reaction was spot on? Really? I wasn't sure about the whole fainting thing...or him not wanting the baby.

But I thought with what was happening maybe. Also I assumed it would be quite amusing if Sammy the green giant fainted. Hehe, I have a sick sense of humour. Oh no Mer is not dead...again ;) like she had said to Azazel, Cas would just bring her back. And like he said 'he can't if you're not dead' so no she's not dead, she's something else completely.

As for what Cas meant, that is to be explained later on, but for now no that is not what he meant. Seb was giving Aiden a reality check (see what I did there?) it needed to be done for her to grow up and fight the good fight the way it was meant to be.

Adam will most likely try and slaughter Seb at some point but by then Aiddy might not want him to ;) I'm afraid Ash, nor Ellen or Jo will be in this story, they do not fit with what's happening currently, I'm very sad to say so because they're some of my fav guest stars along with Kate Cassidy! Omg big fan of hers.

I also loved Bela, her and Dean would have been so funny together. Sorry I'm doing 'uneducated' ramblings hehe :p You're a waitress! Awesome! Is it fun? Hard? Easy? Annoying? All of the above? Seriously let me know, might be a future job for me.

**kissacazador**** – **I love Bobby. Cas can not fix anything currently, he is useless. Good to know Sam's reaction was 'spot-on' Sam fainting was priceless. No Jess did not call Seb. Seb was not too mean. He was honest—blunt and harsh—but honest regardless.

Azazel infected Mer but with something I don't any of y'all will assume. Oh they are quite amusing aren't they? Who doesn't want more Dean ;) You think something's up with Mer's soul? Interesting… John well John is in this chapter and the next, I'm pretty sure. It is called Winchesters Six but this season is about their separate paths that eventually all lead them to the same thing…

**Hannarrhh**** – **There's hardly been any scenes with the two of them…well in my opinion anyway, don't worry their time will come…Oh Mer being evil, good one. I thought about the whole baby thing, I kinda just through that in there, not exactly sure what's gonna happen with that yet…I kinda know but kinda don't, you know what I mean?

Everyone loves that Sam fainted lol yay! Ah homework yes I know, I just added two more courses to my course load this semester, should be fun :/ as for writing I'm writing all the time (at least when I can), I wrote most of this on the bus to school!

* * *

><p>Dean stared down at Bobby sadly.<p>

"Bobby," he sighed, "what have they done to you?"

Bobby eyes were wide open and his eyes—they'd gone completely white. It almost looked like he was gone at first glance which is probably why Piper had screamed. Dean brought his fingers to Bobby neck. The pulse was strong.

"Bobby?" Dean said. "Bobby can you hear me?"

Bobby gasped, sounding like he was choking on air.

"Bobby!" Dean said frantically. Bobby's head slowly turned to face him.

"He knew too much."

The voice that came out of Bobby's mouth was not his own.

Dean stared at him in pure shock.

"Now he must face the consequences, you all must."

Bobby gave a very evil laugh before turning his head back and returning to the dead corpse look.

"Bobby what did you know?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Aiddy come out please." Adam begged.

"It's our fault Adam." she sobbed through the doorway. "Mom's death is our fault."

Adam turned angrily from the bathroom and marched over to where Missouri and Seb were talking.

Adam tapped Seb on the shoulder who immediately turned.

"What—" Adam slugged him in the face. Seb jumped back holding his jaw in agony.

"Ow." he complained.

Adam went to hit him again but he ducked out of the way and ran behind Missouri.

"Alright boys, that's enough." she ordered.

Adam chased Seb around and around Missouri who stood there looking annoyed.

_BANG!_They both stopped what they were doing and looked at the bathroom door.

"Aiden!" Adam called frantically.

Seb charged over and kicked the door in not even waiting for an answer.

Aiden laid on the floor a man above her, holding a knife, a man with black eyes.

"Aiden! No!" Adam yelled. Seb pushed him back and charged at the demon.

The demon turned just in time and raised his hand, but nothing happened to Seb.

The demon was distracted enough by this for Seb to tackle him to the floor and toss the knife away.

"Missouri!" he roared. "Get 'em out of here!"

Missouri ran into the bathroom. "Adam get your sister!"

Adam didn't hesitate to pick his twin up in his arms and run out of the bathroom.

"GO!" Seb ordered still struggling with the demon.

He started an exorcism but the demon's head fell back and black smoke poured from his mouth.

Seb jumped up, running from the bathroom.

"How the hell did it get in?" he demanded looking at Missouri.

"You don't know how to lay salt lines that's how!" Adam yelled.

Aiden was standing now, but clinging to her twin, looking kind of out of it, blood dripped from her temple.

"I don't need salt lines I have—" Seb ran to his bag and looked in it. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Adam demanded.

"The hex bag."

"You're a witch!"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Moments before.

"I'm not making a deal with you." Sam hissed.

"So your sister's life means nothing to you?"

"You're lying."

"What about Uncle Bobby?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe your girlfriend and your unborn child."

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Jessica screamed.

Sam went to run into the motel room but Azazel grabbed his arm. Sam tried to fight him but Azazel wouldn't have it.

"You try anything and they'll all die."

Sam froze fearing his words but not as much as what he saw next.

Jessica was carried out in the arms of a demon, her head hung back, she was unconscious.

"Jess!" he cried frantically.

"Think about it Sam before it's too late." Azazel warned. "Can't forget about the twins now can we? Or Piper...Dean and Daddy Winchester."

"No!" Sam yelled. Then they were gone, leaving Sam all alone.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I just got off the phone with Sebastian." Chris said. "The demon's found them."

John sighed. "Call him back and tell him to go with plan B."

"Alright." Chris nodded. He paused looking at John.

"What?" John demanded.

"I know we've only known each other for a while but John, I gotta ask why not just tell them the truth?"

"Because," John snapped, "they're not ready."

"How is that your decision?" Chris asked quietly. "Shouldn't it be Castiel's?"

"I'm their father and I know what's best for them." John grumbled. "Don't even think about telling Piper any of this or—"

"I know." Chris sighed looking out the window. "I just hope she'll forgive me."

John looked at Chris sideways. So far he liked the man his daughter had chosen though he would never admit that.

He cleared his throat. "She will."

Chris looked at John and slowly nodded.

"Call Sebastian."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Castiel!" Azazel smiled upon seeing the angel. "I've been expecting you."

"Awaken Meredith Winchester at once and give us the child of Sam Winchester." he ordered.

"Us?" Azazel snickered. "You brought your posse?" Castiel turned to the door. Anna walked in looking angry.

"Two against one." he complained "hardly fair."

"You are not alone Azazel." Anna snapped. "You can not fool us." Franklin walked over looking slightly amused.

"Anna long time no see."

"Rodney." she seethed. He smirked at her.

"What do you want Castiel?" Azazel asked looking bored. "Besides the obvious."

"We have come to negotiate a deal." Castiel informed.

"No I'm afraid you've come to dictate." Azazel sighed. "Unfortunately for you we do not share the same loyalties."

"We are asking nicely!" Anna yelled. Azazel's eyes flickered in amusement while Franklin scoffed.

"Say please." Azazel smirked.

"We will do nothing of the sort!" Anna snapped. "You will do as we say or—"

"Anna." Castiel said sharply. She snapped her mouth closed looking annoyed.

"Castiel you really should put a mussel on this one." Azazel mused.

"Awaken Meredith Winchester."

"I suppose you want me to release Bobby Singer as well." Azazel sighed. Anna and Castiel exchanged a look.

"We do not care about him, just wake Meredith." Anna replied harshly.

"I'm sure you'd love that Anna." Franklin snickered. Anna glared at him.

"It would be much obliged if you did so." Castiel informed. Anna looked at him in surprise.

"Castiel what are you doing?" she demanded. Castiel gave her a look that said 'be quiet'

"It seems there's a glitch in your angel communicational system." Franklin teased.

Azazel waved his hand motioning for him to shut up. Franklin scoffed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Castiel." Azazel replied slowly. "Meredith and Bobby will be gone for quite a while yet."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I will just kill you."

"And then," Azazel smiled, "they will die along with me. You know what happens then Castiel, they won't ever come back, not even by the hand of god."

* * *

><p><strong>Review(NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Told you I love Bobby ;) lol. Was Seb a shocker? **

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! You don't have to answer all of them. <strong>

**1. What would you **_**like**_** to see happen next? **

**2. Any ideas to what Azazel's up to? **

**3. Who is your least favourite character and why? (original/non-original)**

**It's like a pop quiz! Lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	6. Sulfur in the Cells

**A/N LONG ASKED QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! Some responses may contain spoilers for upcoming chapters, I give you fair warning. I try to keep them spoiler free.<br>**

**winchesterlove94 – **Oh cliffy's they're amazing aren't they? And yet so angering at the same time ;) I don't like it when Dean cries…Sam cries all the time so I'm used to it lol. But when Dean cried I wanna run away and hide. I don't like it lol.

Sambangs are amazing! I only wish he still had them and he deff needs some bangs! My mom agrees with me lol and my hairdresser haha. I miss Sam's haircut :(

We are twins omg lol. I have notes all on my phone about 57 of them lol. All story ideas whether my own creation or fanfiction they're there!

The suspense is killing you ain't it? Chris? Everyone's asking about Chris…Bobby is alive! I was never going to kill him. I just couldn't do it lol.

Franklin/Rodney oh jeez, the actor I picked is Cole from Charmed and he's yummy so I kinda love him lol. And I LOVE AZAZEL! He is the best damn demon there is…besides Meg who I also loved.

I totally agree about Moosey and Mr. Wow they should shuffle on back. They do not seem to have any constructive cristism, though I'm regarding Mr. Wow more then Moosey who said some actual things that made sense (I should have explained the whole AU thing more I guess)

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I'm slightly confused also lol. Chris oh Chris…I am not telling. He's calling Seb because John told him too. Seb's moving on to Plan B of Protect the Milligan Twins!

John and Chris have known each other for about a couple days maybe a week…I'm kinda sketchy on the whole time line. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.

Like I said it's kind of in fast forward mode but you don't notice it as much…argh that made no sense, ignore my gibberish and just read lol.

Bobby oh Bobby, I'm not telling ;) lol read. Anna! Argh I despise her with a furious passion! She's a meaner (as the kids I babysit say)!

Yes that is what Seb is, y'all thought he was a psychic or a hunter so I changed it up on you hehe, I'm a meaner now.

Why does everyone hate on Seb :( I didn't like that Adam punched him and quite possibly could have damaged his beautiful face lol, but I figured if Dean was there he would have attacked him and Adam is a little like Dean in the department of 'protect Aiden' so yeah.

OH I HATE ANNA TOO! Ugh she has ugly hair, she's pretty but seriously ugly fire truck hair. Dean does have bad taste in chicks lol (CASSIE!) except for Lisa :) I love her so and Jo of course…

John and Chris will probs _not_ have the talk though he might have it with someone else…

Well that's good to know. Thanks for the info :)

**kissacazador – **Oh I know it's just opposite day for us lol. I love to trick your little reader minds. MAHHAA! I told you, I'm like Edward Cullen, I mind rape you and find out what y'all thinking then change it up!

I also stand outside your window and watch you sleep o_o just kidding lol, that'd be too rapey for me ;) I'm not telling about Chris, my lips are sealed. Seb didn't need no salt line, he's got his hex bags lol.

Oh I enjoyed that part also; it reminded me of my little cousins who did that to me. If I was Missouri I woulda hit 'em both with my spoon.

Ah yes don't we all want answers? Don't worry some will be revealed. It's a slow process you know ;) you are wrong lol. Hmmm like your theory on Azazel…

Yay join the Anna hate club! She's so stupid lol. Her character (nothing against the actress) and Franklin was most likely scummy before the demon invaded his body. I LOVE RUBY AND BELA! Fav season 3 characters. Hated Ruby season 4 though, mostly cuz my fav actress was gone :(

**Hannarrhh – **Thanks I'm gonna need it. I love what Seb is too! Adam punching him was well…I was channelling Dean's 'mild' reaction through Adam. I'm thinking Dean would have beat the crap outta him and maybe shot him or something crazy violent lol.

Preach away! Lol I know you are a big fan of there's. You should be excited. Dean he's not the main character this season. Though him and Piper have faded into the background quite a bit, don't worry that's all about to change.

Azazel and John? No way! Oh and yes John is keeping secrets, wonder what's gonna happen when someone finds out Papa Winchester knows too much…or maybe Chris or Seb hmmm…doesn't look good for any of them, even Missouri. Franklin/Rodney oh jeez no one likes him lol. Azazel is awesome!

**Carver Edlund**** – **Yay you've returned! I was worried there for a while. Missouri is totally awesome and I way overplay the spoon bit but that makes me laugh every time. Yay you are still planning on reading DOL!

I hope you feel better so you can get all caught up! I've already got 17 chapters in S2! Oh I haven't got S6 on DVD yet…can anyone say frowny face!

I'll prob get it for Christmas. Jess is suspicious and the whole pregnancy thing is also…no one else seemed to say anything much about that.

Wow lots of Dean girls that review this story lol. No one like Mer-Bear! How sad! She's my fav character to write, but she's also quite difficult to write. It's okay if you ramble! I enjoy rambling lol. As long as its not 'uneducated' like 'wow'.

OMG your review for chapter 4 made me laugh in class! 'BOBBY?' one word said it all eh? John is interesting secretive, Chris and Seb oh jeez I just love 'em. Jess was on the phone with….

To answer your Franklin question Mer was dating him while Rodney was wearing his meat suit. Obviously she didn't know until he attacked her…Rodney was there to keep an eye on Mer, for Yellow Eyes. So basically he was playing house with Mer…EW! Lol.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled the car to a stop and ran to Bobby's front door.<p>

He stopped when he spotted a truck, he seen before; Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"Dad!" Sam said as he ran into the house.

"Sulfur." A voice said. "Demon's been here."

"Damn." John swore.

Sam ran into the living room and froze. His father stood above a man crouching near the floor where a small pile of sulfur was collected.

"Dad." Sam said breathless. "What happened? Where's everyone?" John and the guy both spun around guns drawn. Sam raised his hands.

"Sammy?" John replied.

"Sam hey." the guy said.

Sam stared at him for a moment. He looked familiar but couldn't place where he'd seen him before.

"Who are you?"

"Chris Holt, Piper's boyfriend, we met briefly."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded. "And where is everybody-"

"Sam slow down." John ordered. "Why don't you tell us why you came back here?"

"It's Jess dad." Sam said softly. "They took her and she's pregnant and..." Sam trailed off. Something in his Father's expression told him John already knew. "You know?"

"Yeah son, I know."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Four hours ago.**

"So uh John I never said thanks for patching me up and saving my life from Franklin or whoever he is."

"Don't mention it." John replied. "Your parents were good friends of mine."

"Right when they were hunters." Chris nodded. "I've never met you before though."

"When you were younger about two years old, you and Piper seemed to hit it off even then."

Chris was very surprised by this information. He hadn't even known his parents were friends with John Winchester until he had told him.

Sure Chris knew about hunting, sure his parents used to be hunters; actually it was mostly his father, who had saved his mother from a demon long ago, that's how they met.

His mother got revenge on that demon—a demon known as Rodney. As far as Chris knew he was dead in the ground.

After they had killed Rodney and a bunch of other stuff, his parents had decided to settle down.

They taught Chris and his two younger sisters about hunting, because the Holt family was known as a resource to all hunters alike.

Chris and his sisters had only been hunting a few times themselves; mostly they had stayed at home looking up stuff for other hunters.

Chris knew a lot about hunting but he wouldn't exactly say he was a hunter, he did know how to defend himself. His parents had taught him that.

When John told him who he was that just confirmed his suspicions that Piper wasn't who she said she was.

A normal girl from Kansas who's mother happened to have died in a nursery fire longer ago. Piper was haunted by that night even now. Chris knew he hadn't been honest either, he had been afraid of her reaction.

Whether Piper was a hunter or normal person who didn't believe in the crap that was hiding out there, it didn't matter to him. Because Chris, he loved her all the same.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked finally.

"To a friends." John replied. "Nothing you need to be concerned about." John's phone started to ring. "Get that would yeah?"

Chris grabbed the phone from the dash careful not to pull too hard on his stitches.

"Who is it?"

"It says J.M."

"When you answer don't say anything, just let her talk and tell me exactly what she says."

"Okay." Chris said slowly but not without raising his eyebrow in confusion.

He answered the phone, not saying anything and waited for the mysterious woman to speak.

"I told him." Chris waited to hear more but that's all she said. He hung up the phone and turned to John.

"She said 'I told him'" John nodded in reply not saying anything.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Two hours later.**

"Missouri did you—" Seb started tossing his phone back in his pocket.

"I did boy, come along now children time to go." she ordered.

"Go?" Adam demanded. "I'm not going anywhere with a witch!" Seb rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a good witch that works along side hunters, I'm a resource and I'm the only one that can protect you."

"You're a freaking devil worshipper." Adam snapped.

"I have no allegiance with the devil." Seb scoffed. "Never say that again."

Adam shook his head, disbelieving.

"Enough of this." Missouri said finally. "We must go."

"C'mon honey." Seb said helping Aiden off the bed. She had been lying down. Her head was killing her.

"Don't touch her!" Adam roared about to rush him. Missouri pulled him back.

"I just saved her life." Seb snapped. "You really think I would hurt her?"

"Yes!" Adam said.

"Adam." Aiden mumbled. "He won't hurt me."

Adam scoffed looking slightly pissed off that his twin would choose a witch over him.

"I can prove it." Seb informed. Adam stared at him waiting. Seb brought his hand up to Aiden's head causing her to flinch in pain.

"What are you doing?" Adam demanded.

"You'll see." Seb replied closing his eyes. A white light shone from his hand. Aiden gasped.

"Stop!" Adam shouted.

"Watch." Missouri ordered. "He's not hurting her boy."

Adam for some strange reason listened to her and watched.

Seb pulled his hand away, opening his eyes. Aiden stared at him in delight. She lifted her own hand to her temple.

"You healed me." she breathed.

"I told you I was good." Seb replied. They shared a look that said something that Adam did not like one bit.

"Alright let's go." Missouri said interrupting.

Adam was glaring angrily at the both of them but for the most part he glared at Seb.

"Missouri's right." Seb said turning away from Aiden causing the moment to diminish. Aiden shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Alright fine let's go." Adam snapped. "I'd rather leave then stay here. Next time we're salting the windows."

Seb gave a sigh looking at Aiden sadly. She seemed to understand his silent message.

"We're splitting up aren't we?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"What?" Adam demanded. "If anyone's splitting up it's me and Aiddy and we're leaving."

"No boy you ain't." Missouri said. "Your sister will come with me and you'll go with Seb." She paused. "We can protect you."

"Aiddy and I—we protect each other, that's how it always works."

"It's not enough anymore; you're on your own now kids." Missouri said. Adam sighed and gave Seb an annoyed look.

"Fine but you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"I want to go with Sebastian." Aiden all but whispered. Adam's eyes bulged out of his head. Seb looked extremely surprised by this notion.

"Aiden-Marie Milligan!" Adam roared. "You're going nowhere with him!"

"If we have to split up I'm staying with Seb." she snapped back. "No offence but Missouri I don't trust you."

"But you trust him." Adam scoffed.

"Yes and I know you don't."

"No." Adam insisted. "No."

"I'm all for it." Seb informed.

"Of course you are." Adam snapped.

"I am as well." Missouri surprised him by saying.

"What?"

"I can not protect your sister if she does not trust me and you boy—you do." Missouri defended.

"Then let's not split up—I'll protect her like I've been doing all my life." Missouri shook her head at him.

"Adam you gotta see some logic in this." Aiden protested.

"All I see is you going off into the sunset with this he-witch."

"I'm called a warlock actually," Seb defended, "the male equivalent to a witch."

"Whatever." Adam scoffed. "You're still a he-witch to me."

"Adam," Missouri started, "you don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"What if I told you your father ordered it?" Seb asked. "Would that change your mind?" Adam's eyes widened.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Piper and Dean sat in the waiting room patiently waiting for the doctor's return.

"Dean you said Bobby said he knew too much." Piper whispered. "What do you think it means?"

"Exactly that Pip." Dean replied harshly.

Piper took no offence, knowing he was just as freaked out over Bobby as her.

But deep down she felt there was something else going on. Ever since they got in the car and she had handed him back his phone which she found mysteriously lying on the ground.

Dean's eyes had widened when he saw it and then he got a pained expression but wouldn't say anything.

They had just hurried their way to the hospital in hopes they could do something—anything for their Uncle Bobby.

Piper cleared her throat deciding to start again. "Dean, I mean did he find out where Sammy, the twins and Mer are?"

She paused noticing Dean flinching at Mer's name. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before continuing.

"Did he find out about Azazel's master plan? Like what the hell did he know that was so damn important that the demon's did this to shut him up?"

"I don't know." Dean snapped. Piper stared at him with worry.

"Dean," she whispered, "what is it?"

"Nothing." he replied much too quickly.

"Dean," she sighed, "it's about Mer isn't it?" Dean flinched again, getting a terrified look on his face.

"Dean?" Piper asked frantically.

Dean covered his face with his hands. "Pip..."

"Dean we're in this together. We're all we've got right now." Piper insisted. "If there's something you aren't telling me—"

"Sorry to interrupt." Both Dean and Piper looked up to find Bobby's doctor staring at them. Piper jumped up.

"Doc how is he?" Dean asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid he is in some sort of comatose state and is not responding to anything we give him."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked frantically.

"Ms. Winchester," the doctor sighed, "he's fighting a disease."

"A disease?" Dean questioned.

"What kind of disease does this to someone?" Piper demanded.

"We found traces of a strange substance on his blood cells."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked standing up beside Piper. They exchanged an alarmed look.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say it was sulfur."

Dean and Piper's eyes both widened. "Croatoan."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N The whole Croatoan thing well I'm sure some of you will go 'that's not what happens when people get it' or it's a 'virus not a disease' but you'll just have to wait until my next chapter to find out what I'm doing. **

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! You don't ha<strong>**ve to answer all of them. **

**1. Do you think Adam will agree to split up now that he knows John ordered it? **

**2. Thoughts on Chris? **

**3. What other secrets could John possibly be hiding from his kids? **

**4. Who would you like to see guest star next season? (Can be anyone under the sun) **

**5. Are there any specific episodes you'd like me to address either in this season or the next? (going up to S5 so far) **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	7. Lust Filled Quarantines

**A/N Intense madness in this chapter! There is one scene in particular that is dedicated to one of my reviewers, I'm pretty sure you'll know who and why after you read it lol. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEWER I LOVE THEE! <strong>**

**Hannarrhh**** –**'Sulfur in the Cells' was my first chapter today lol. I usually post at night around 8pm that's what I did last night. 'Hex' was from last night. But this will count as my second one today so yay!

Seb has the magic touch ;) Well I think you will like this chapter very much so. There could quite possibly be a dramatic meeting! Glad it makes sense lol.

How could John possibly know Azazel was gonna release the Croataon disease? Lol and I say disease because…it will all be explained soon, Sammy the genius will figure it out I'm sure ;)

Do you mean like an original female character that was Dean's ex or an ex from the show because the only ex of his I liked was Lisa and I really don't think she'll fit in this story.

Why do you want a distraction from Seb and Aiddy? OH I love that episode! Yellow Fever! He gets the virus because Sam says he's a 'dick' lol.

* * *

><p>"What?" the doctor asked looking confused.<p>

"Ah nothing." Dean said quickly. "Doc what about—"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being paged." the doctor said. "I'll come back after I have the test results." The doctor quickly left.

"What test results?" Dean demanded too late.

"Something strange is going on here." Piper said. "Sulfer on the blood cells?"

"Pip I know what you're thinking—what we're both thinking."

"Croatoan." Piper nodded.

"But this can't be that Pip because Bobby ain't stark-raving cuckoo for coco puffs, he's comatose."

"Then how do you explain the sulfur?"

"I don't know Pip." They stared at each other quietly thinking.

"What if it is Croatoan?" Piper asked. "But a different strand? You know like the flu, there's many different strands."

"That's a possibility." Dean agreed. "We really need—what the hell?" Dean face said it all. Piper spun around and gasped.

"Is that—"

"The CDC." Dean finished. "Yeah it is."

"Oh my god."

"We gotta get Bobby out of here." Dean insisted. "Now."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam was currently ranting about how angry he was at his father.

John yelled back saying most of the same things he usually did when they got in a heated argument.

Chris stood there awkwardly for all about five minutes before returning to his mission at hand.

He walked around Bobby's living room looking for the usual signs of a struggle or any indication of what could have happened besides the obvious.

He made his way into the kitchen and passed the little TV that was in there, which Bobby must have forgotten to turn it off.

Chris lifted the remote but paused. It was on the news and the headline read. 'Outbreak at Hospital'. Chris turned up the volume.

"There's been two confirmed cases so far that have this strange disease." The newscaster said. "The CDC has already been called and have recently placed the hospital on quarantine. All personals that have had direct contact with the victims have been placed in a secure wing of the hospital."

"The CDC are unsure of what the disease is or how it's spreading or how deadly it is." the newscaster continued. "At this time all we know is that the victims have fallen into a coma and are non-responsive to any medication."

There was a music noise. The announcer put his finger to his ear as if listening. "This just in, the names of the victims have just been released. A 27 year old female, Meredith Winchester and a 55 year old male, Robert Singer—" Chris ran out of the room.

"Guys!" he called.

"What?" Sam and John demanded.

"We need to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why?" John asked.

"Meredith and Bobby have been admitted to the hospital with some strange disease and now the hospitals under quarantine!" Chris replied.

"What?" Sam said.

"Let's go." John ordered. "Sammy ride with us." All three of them fled Bobby's house.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean and Piper made their way to Bobby's room quickly. They rushed inside and shut the door.

"How do we do this?" Piper asked.

"Wheel him out?" Dean suggested.

"Oh yeah because we won't be caught at all." Piper scoffed.

"I don't see you coming up with anything smart ass." Dean snapped.

Piper rolled her eyes. The door slammed open and they both turned to see a bunch of CDC people with giant suits on standing in the doorway. They looked like astronauts.

"Only authorized personal are allowed in this room." One of the men informed.

"Really?" Dean said innocently.

"It says right on the door." The other guy pointed to the sign.

"We're his family." Pip snapped. "We have every right to be in here."

"Get security." The one who seemed to be in charge ordered.

"Alright!" Dean said. "We're leaving."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The doctor informed wearing a suit also.

"Why the hell not?"

"This room has been quarantined." The doctor informed. "And now you're under quarantine as well."

"What!" Piper cried.

"You can't do this!" Dean snapped.

"We can't take the risk of you having been infected. The CDC are now currently on the way to Robert Singer's house to investigate the source of the disease."

Piper and Dean exchanged a knowing look. If the CDC was on their way to Bobby's house, they'd find all his hunting stuff. This was bad.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Aiden and Sebastian had been driving for a long time now. She kept looking at him when he wasn't looking and he kept looking at her when she wasn't looking.

Aiden for whatever reason really liked this guy regardless if he kidnapped her and Adam. There was something about him that appealed to her. She knew in her heart he wouldn't hurt her. Though Adam would disagree and ask her if she had lost her mind.

Maybe she had. Love will do that to you…love, that couldn't be possible Aiden grew up in the real world where fairytale endings never happens, especially not for hunters, though Aiden's never felt that way before.

She just felt—at peace near him, like he could be the _one_, as ridiculous as that sounded. Aiden didn't believe in love at first sight—only lust at first sight. Maybe that's all it was…_lust_.

"You wanna listen to the radio or something?" Seb asked casually.

Aiden jiggled her leg up and down impatiently. No she did not want to listen to the radio, she wanted something else entirely.

"Pull over." Aiden ordered.

"Pee break already?" he complained. "You women and your small bladders."

Aiden scoffed but was happy to see he listened. They were on a secluded road, heading who knows where. All Seb said was 'far away from here' and 'whatever it takes to keep you safe'.

"Sebastian." She said slowly.

"Yes Aiden." Seb said sounding a little annoyed. Aiden didn't reply thinking of how to put her question.

"Well is there an actual reason you made me stop?" he demanded after a while. "We have places to be, people to see…"

"Will you um…" she trailed off feeling nervous all of a sudden. Seb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aiden." He smirked. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you mean." She insisted twisting her hands uncomfortably in her lap.

"You were gonna ask me out?" he said looking slightly amused. "What is this high school?" Aiden scoffed and didn't bother to tell him she was still in high school and under a certain age.

"No." she snapped in annoyance. "I wasn't…"

"Then what were you gonna say?" he smirked. "Just spit it out."

"Nothing," she snapped crossing her arms over her chest, "forget it."

"No Aiden I'm not pulling over again." Seb replied in annoyance. "What did you want?"

"Your lips on mine." She breathed then covered her mouth with her hand. "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah you did," Seb grinned, "and I'm pretty sure I can help you out with that."

Aiden's head swung to the side in surprise and she stared at him. He leaned in and brought his lips roughly to hers. Aiden felt something like an explosion go through her and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sebastian grabbed her legs and brought her onto his lap. Aiden pulled away a little frightened by where this seemed to be heading. After all, Aiden had never been with a guy before—like that.

"What?" he asked staring at her.

"Um…"

"Too fast?"

"Just a bit." She mumbled.

"I can work with that." He kissed her gently this time and Aiden went with it loving the feeling that came along with his kisses.

Sebastian suddenly chuckled against her lips. Aiden pulled away in confusion. "What?"

"Your dad's gonna kill me." Aiden smiled and kissed him again.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here!" Dean yelled looking at the ceiling.

Piper sighed fidgeting in her hospital gown. "It's not working Dean."

"Where the hell is that angel?" Dean demanded pacing and rubbing the inside of his elbow where they had taken three tubes of blood from him. "He needs to lay some angel mojo on Bobby and get us the hell out of here."

"Dean will you shut up." Pip complained. Dean looked at his sister. She was crying but trying to hide it.

"Pip we're gonna be fine."

"What if we have it Dean?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Pip we don't." Dean assured.

"But Dean—"

"No Pip, we're gonna be fine, so's Bobby, I'm sure once Sammy, Dad and the twins find out what's going on here they'll get there asses back here and break us out."

"Dean you didn't say Meredith."

"What?" he asked.

"You said, Sammy, dad and the twins but not Mer." Piper said slowly. Dean sat down beside her running a hand through his hair. "Dean tell me what's going on?"

"Mer is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Piper asked. "Like before?"

"No Pip." Dean whispered. "I don't think she's ever coming back."

"No." Piper whimpered. "Dean no, this—no she just got back!"

"Pip I know believe me I know."

"Oh god, why does this happen to us?" she sobbed. "Is our family cursed with death?"

"Pip…" Dean trailed off. She rubbed at her eyes, willing the tears to stop. Dean stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"I want it to stop." She mumbled against his shoulder. "I want our family back together."

It was that moment Dean realized how young Piper still was. Aiden had said that repeatedly to him after Mer's departure and hearing Piper say this reminded him of the twins and a brief feeling of pain shot through him.

He still had no idea where the hell they were, or Sammy for that matter. Now with Mer…Dean wanted it to stop also. He wanted them all to be alive and together. Not torn apart by a demon. He wanted his big sister.

"Sorry." A nurse said. They broke apart both wiping at their faces. "I have to check on the patients."

She walked over to the blue curtain and moved it aside just enough to get inside. Moments later she returned and headed over to the other blue curtain going inside also. Dean and Piper were in the middle, not allowed to go near either of the patients. Doctors had yet to actually tell them what the hell was going on and how this other random person obtained the same disease as Bobby.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked them.

"How 'bout some freedom?" Dean scoffed.

Dean glared at the nurse angrily. She was wearing one of those suit things and had a pass card to get in and out. He had seen it when she took his blood. A plan was slowly formulating in his mind.

Dean looked at Piper. "Now." He whispered.

Piper jumped up stopping in front of the nurse who jumped herself, startled by Piper's sudden presence.

"I'm going to ask you stay behind the yellow tape Ms. Winchester." The nurse said sternly.

"Miss." She whimpered. "I can't breathe in here."

"I'm sorry but—"

Piper started to choke. "My lungs they burn!" she screamed. The nurse jumped back.

"Oh god! Help!" she cried rushing over to the intercom.

Luckily Dean had known she would run there and swiped her pass card from her. Piper smacked her over the head with one of the chairs. The nurse crumbled to the floor.

"Dean we did it." She smirked. "Okay I'll put the suit on and get another for—Dean?" Dean's mouth was open and he looked frozen upon something behind her. Piper frowned.

"Dean what is it?"

"Mer." He whispered.

"What?" she asked confused.

She slowly turned and gasped at what she saw. The nurse having not closed the curtain all the way showed a pale Meredith Winchester with pure white eyes, lying in the hospital bed.

"Meredith!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Oh don't you just love how they're all coming together again. Oh and in case y'all didn't figure it out already. The scene with Seb and Aiden well that was for Hannarrhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

**1. So Aiden and Seb? Yes? No? Stupid? Unbelievable? Seriously thoughts? Not that good at lovey dovey scenes… **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	8. Difference of 12

**A/N Oh my goshness I might just go over my limit of 10 chapters…we'll see what happens. I've figured out a guest star, okay a couple, some are OFC's (three more) and the others are from the actual show for season 3! It fits perfectly…so very excited for these characters to show up. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. I made a banner thingy ma jig! It's on the main page of my photobucket.**

**S3 cast photos have been added! Link is on profile. You might be presently surprised. *Warning* though for some who don't like spoilers **_**DO NOT**_** look until after season 3 has been added. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**Carver Edlund – **John is gonna freak out! Lol. Especially because of the age difference. Aiden's only seventeen and Seb well he's—he's older then Mer who's 27…can you say jailbait? That issue will be addressed shortly. Dean and Adam don't have anyone :(

Yes poor them getting stuck in quarantine but guess what, they found Meredith! Yay, I'm sure this news will delight them both but her condition will shock them to the core.

**Hannarrhh – **HAHA! I figured as yes I love your idea so much that perhaps you should look on the S3 link photos…lol unless you don't like spoilers then wait until I start S3.I can see the logic in that.

Are you not a Jess/Sam fan? Oh you're from England? Sweet! Lol. I was just saying, it's not that big a deal. Oh well then ily too lol.

Oh well that's good to know I didn't name things strangely and that I did okay because like I said not so good at writing those parts.

I figured this would be your fav chapter. Yes the scene was for you Boo, lol. And no one think you're a fool, at least I don't anyway lol. I say lol to much! Argh repetitive speech!

**winchesterlove94**** – **Who says all these characters will be alive by then? Lol I'm such a meaner! Omg we are so much alike it's freaking me out! I would die without my notes too and I love cliff-hangers also especially big unexpected ones. Sam was always crying in S1 lol, he's so emotional its ridiculous, I hate when either of them cry but Dean more so because I feel its less common.

Yes Team Sambangs for sure! I've converted so many people its ridiculous. Charmed is amazing! Prue was awesome and I was mad that they replaced her with Paige who was so stupid, seriously is it just me or does she always look confused? I didn't give up on the show though and I was right to have kept watching, it was the best eight years ever! Lol.

Cole omg I liked him until something happened then I was mad. My friend who I got hooked on Charmed—we both hated Paige and loved Prue and she was obsessed with Cole lol. But you know what when Paige had a boyfriend she was less annoying, especially with Glen and Henry…mmm I love henry and surprisingly I liked her in season 8!

My friend said the same thing. She wasn't so stupid anymore, she was more grown up I guess and was well Henry helped I think. Azazel is amazing, he was so amusing, one of my top fav 'big bads' on Supernatural.

I loved the second Meg, I found her extremely amusing though the first one was good too but I thought Meg and Cas were hilarious! You not a fan of Aiden and Seb? Lol.

**kissacazador**** – **I'm sure you're glad about them all coming together! You're gonna love this chapter! John is a secretive man. He knows too much…Yes John will pretty much go soft on him about 'the talk' not so much Dean though lol. Oh I'm glad you like that idea of the twins separating. Croatoan! Haha.

Glad you agree Adam would follow his dads orders…he is like Dean in that department also. More children! Really? I think six is enough for now. Jess ain't a hunter she just knows because Sam told her after she was attacked by Azazel (the fire) he saved her. No she ain't Chris's sister; they're in next season though. I cast 'em.

Rufus…hmmm. Most likely not though I did like him. YES Ruby is a guest star next season but Bela is not :( Mary will probs not be in it until later, might to a meeting with Kate and Mary! That'd be priceless. They will probs meet young Mary and John in the actual season that happens…maybe not sure yet. What is and what should never be would be an interesting and difficult episode to do, maybe…probs won't do the other one, I hated that episode.

Thanks! I've been working really hard to get this season done. Sam and John would argue at a random time like that and poor Chris right? Don't doubt the CDC they have something up there sleeves yet…check S3 characters on photobucket, you'll see.

THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Maybe that's why Aiden is hesitating just a little…the whole age thing and Meredith thing will be assured in this chapter and the next. I'm guessing John's gonna break out the shot gun and Dean will help him, probs Mer too, she's gonna be pissed!

About the whole 'lead to more passion' thing I'm not good at those scenes! Lol thank god this is rated T it is isn't it? Haha I don't even know!

* * *

><p>"You can have her back now." Azazel smirked. "We're finished with her." Castiel narrowed his eyes angrily at Azazel.<p>

Franklin returned dragging a frightened Jessica behind him.

"Get off me!" she begged. Franklin tossed her to the ground in front of Castiel. Anna scoffed at the sight of her.

"We don't want the bearer of the demon child."

"What?" Jessica cried frantically. "Demon child!" Anna rolled her eyes at her. Castiel put his hand against her forehead and she vanished.

"You will leave her be." Castiel ordered Azazel.

"What do you care about the 'bearer of the demon child'" Franklin snickered. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Franklin who started to scream and his skin sizzled.

"Castiel must we use violence to get what we want?" Azazel sighed.

"You're a demon." Anna snapped. "It's in your nature."

Azazel smiled. "You're right." Castiel dropped to his knees and hit the floor with a clunk. Franklin stopped screaming and hissed at Cas's fallen body.

"Castiel!" Anna cried. She looked at Azazel and Franklin who started towards her. "What have you done to him?"

"Created a new weapon against angels." Azazel informed. Anna's eyes widened before she vanished.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Missouri where we going?" Adam repeated.

"I told you boy as far away from here."

"But that's not very specific."

"You trust me don't you?"

Adam didn't hesitate to say. "I do."

"Then stop asking questions, I ain't letting nothing happen to you."

"I know but are we near Aiden and—"

"No." she said. "They went in a different direction."

"Which direction?"

"Adam honey don't worry so much." Adam was shocked to hear her say his name; he'd been calling her 'boy' for a while.

"But she's with that—"

"Warlock." Missouri supplied. "He's a good man, he'll keep her safe."

Adam scoffed. "First he's with Mer, now he's after Aiden, I swear if he moves on to Piper—all hell is gone break loose."

"Adam, you don't know everything that happened there, do not judge him, Seb has changed because of his experience with your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father, he pushed them together, for whatever reason, his mind wasn't exactly clear on that—he wanted them together."

"That doesn't make sense." Adam insisted. "Dad didn't like when Meredith dated, he was especially hard on her boyfriends, same with Dean."

"I know but that's what he did."

Adam sighed and looked out the window casually. "I assume there's more to this story."

"Meredith got bored with Seb, she's the one that broke it off—broke his heart."

Adam stared at Missouri in disbelief. Sure his sister was known for smashing guys hearts but usually there was nothing left to 'em after she was finished with 'em. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"Missouri look out!" Adam called.

Missouri having read his thoughts slammed on the breaks. Adam hardly waited for her to stop the car before he jumped out.

A young blonde and in Adam's opinion hot woman laid in the middle of the road.

Adam gave her shoulders a light shake. "Miss, are you okay?"

The woman's eyes opened and she screamed, swatting her hands out at Adam.

"Please no!"

"Miss, okay, calm down." Adam said softly.

She looked wildly around, eyes not really focusing on anything.

"Oh my god, I have to get to the hospital." she cried trying to pick herself off the ground.

Her legs gave out and Adam caught her before she fell completely.

"No stop!" she shrieked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Adam assured. The woman stared at him for a moment.

"I know you." Adam narrowed his eyes. "You're Sam's brother—Adam."

"How do you know Sam?"

"I'm Jessica, his girlfriend."

Adam let go of her and awkwardly cleared his throat. So much for thinking she was hot.

"Well Jess—I can call you Jess right?" She slowly nodded seeming to calm down a little. "If you don't mind me asking why the hell are you lying in the middle of the road?"

"The angel, Castiel he cast me here."

Adam's face twitched in amusement. "Excuse me?" he chuckled. "Angel?"

"Yes the angel, he saved me from Azazel and Rodney."

Adam's face no longer looked amused. "What do you mean saved you?"

"They kidnapped me and Sam, oh no, I have to get to the hospital!"

"What? Jess slow down." Adam ordered. "Is Sam in the hospital?"

"No but Bobby, Meredith, Dean and Piper are."

"What!" Adam yelled. "Wait how do you know this?"

"When he teleported me he sent me a message and showed me what was happening."

"Well what's happening?"

"Croatoan."

"What!" Adam yelled again. "You saying you saw people going cuckoo for coco puffs?"

"No." she said confused. "Castiel said it was an advanced strand, a disease instead of a virus, it's mutated so much that—"

"That what?"

"The victims will fall into a coma like state and their eyes turn pure white." Adam's eyes were bugling out of his head. "But that's not the most troubling."

"I don't see how anything could be quite more troubling then that." Adam scoffed.

"Azazel," she whispered, "he can control the victims."

"Mind control?" Adam cried. "What the hell?"

"It spreads by Azazel's touch, he—he has to touch the person on the forehead to be able to reach there mind."

"Oh that's just freaking wonderful." Adam hissed. "Do you know why he created this stupid mutant strand?"

"To make an army." she whispered looking frightened.

"An army of comatose people?" he chuckled. "Sounds brilliant."

"They're dangerous, they have his powers and he controls their every move."

"Okay it is brilliant after all." Adam sighed.

"We have to get to the hospital now!" she cried.

"Agreed." Adam nodded. "But first tell me what's happening at the hospital."

"It's under quarantine. The CDC is there and it's made the news."

"Aw man." Adam snapped kicking at the ground angrily. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"So far only Meredith and Bobby are affected but Piper and Dean came in contact with Bobby so they're under quarantine also."

"How does he choose his victims?"

"They know too much."

"Too much?"

"That's all he said."

"So Bobby and Mer knew something they weren't supposed to, that's freaking wonderful." Adam rubbed his temples. "What the hell did they know?"

"I don't know."

"Alright let's go." Adam grabbed her arm pulling her towards the car.

Jessica suddenly screamed grabbing at her stomach. Adam jumped back unsure of what this met.

After all she had been captive by Azazel, she could be a demon. Adam mentally slapped himself for not checking earlier.

He pulled a flask of holy water out and threw it at her face.

"What are you doing?" she screamed still holding her stomach.

"Sorry just checking." Adam apologized. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." she sobbed. "The baby—something's wrong with the baby."

Adam's eyes went wide. "The baby? You're pregnant? Sammy's having a baby? Oh well he totally neglected to tell us this."

"He didn't know." she panted.

"How far along are you?"

"Just 4 months today."

"Alright." Adam said. "We're gonna get you in the car and take you to a hospital."

"No—Adam we have to go to—"

"I'm not taking you to the hospital infected with Croatoan, if anything happened to you Sam would kill me."

"But Adam."

"No—" Jessica suddenly screamed and backed away. Adam spun around and gasped.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN **

"You want more?" Seb asked holding out the carton of Chinese food.

"Nah I'm full." Aiden replied.

"I would hope so, never seen a girl eat quite like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said hands on hips. Seb raised his hands in surrender.

"I only mean you eat like a trucker-wait that came out wrong."

Aiden giggled at his fumbling over the words. She had already knew she ate like a 'trucker' which was Adam's nickname for her. She took no offence.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Seb complained stuffing his face full of noodles.

"I'm sorry it's cute to see you fumble."

"I wasn't fumbling." he mumbled.

"Chew first, talk later." she snickered. "What are you 10?"

"Speaking of age how old are you?"

Aiden froze. "Why?"

"You know why."

Aiden cleared her throat and stood up, pretending to be doing something important. She flicked the TV on flipping through the channels.

"Aiden don't avoid the question." Seb said jumping up and standing beside her.

"I'm not." she informed. "I'm watching the all important news."

"Oh dear god please tell me I didn't make out with a 15 year old—your dads really gonna kill me now."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Aiden complained.

"You're not denying! You're 15?"

"No I'm not 15 calm down." Aiden watched as he relaxed a little. "Why does it matter?"

"Guess my age." he said. Aiden looked at him unsure. "Go ahead guess."

"Uh, okay, 24ish?" Seb laughed at her reply. "What?"

"Add 4 years." he ordered.

"You're 28?" she said. "That's older then Dean—and Mer..."

"Exactly." Seb nodded. "You see the dilemma? So tell me Aiden how old are you? I know you're the youngest."

"I'm not the youngest—that's Adam, we were born 20 minutes apart."

"The kid looks like he's twelve."

"Well he's not." Aiden defended. "How old do I look then?"

"21? At least I hope so."

Aiden chuckled uncomfortably. "Drop down four."

"You're 17?" he gasped looking horrified. "Oh wow, I'm in so much trouble."

"My birthdays in two months." she assured. "And then I'll be 18."

"Right but my birthday's tomorrow and I'll be 29."

"It's not that big of a difference and it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes—yeah it is Aiden." Seb sighed. "That's a 12 year difference."

"So what does it matter? I don't care."

"Well I do." he said taking a step back from her. Aiden frowned in annoyance.

"Seb." she said taking a step towards him.

"Aiden." he replied taking a step back.

"Don't do this."

"You're too young Aid." he protested. "You should find someone you're own age."

"Are you serious right now?" she snapped.

"Dead serious Aiden—your dad's already gonna murder me, I don't need the police on my trail—" Aiden walked over and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Aiden!" he protested. She climbed on his lap.

"You can stop me anytime." she smirked and brought her lips to his.

"Aiden." he mumbled but he didn't stop her. In fact Aiden was determined to convince him not to.

They flipped over on the bed and Seb pulled away.

"Stop Aiden." he growled pinning her arms down.

"I already told you I don't care about the age difference."

"And I told you I did." Aiden ignored this and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Aiden." he protested weakly. "This is not taking it slow."

Aiden rolled her eyes knowing he was regarding her little panic attack in the car before.

"Seb." Aiden smiled. "I'm going to prove to you that age doesn't matter."

"Aid it does." he insisted.

Aiden leaned forward and kissed him roughly like he had to her in the car.

Seb clearly didn't have much will power because he gave in very quickly.

He ran his hands along her legs until it reached the end of her shirt and he started to unbutton it.

Aiden froze feeling nervous again. Seb pulled away. She cursed herself for being stupid.

They sat there staring at each other; it was awkward to say the least.

"We're going to reply the news from this morning." Someone said on the TV. Aiden wasn't really listening.

"Hey look." Seb pointed. Aiden looked and saw the headline read 'Outbreak at Hospital' They both listened in concern.

"There's been two confirmed cases so far that have this strange disease." The newscaster said. "The CDC has already been called and have recently placed the hospital on quarantine. All personals that have had direct contact with the victims have been placed in a secure wing of the hospital."

"The CDC are unsure of what the disease is or how it's spreading or how deadly it is." the newscaster continued. "At this time all we know is that the victims have fallen into a coma and are non-responsive to any medication."

There was a music noise. The announcer put his finger to his ear as if listening. "This just in, the names of the victims have just been released. A 27 year old female, Meredith Winchester and—" Seb jumped off the bed running from the room. Aiden was kind of in shock.

"Aiden let's go!" he ordered. "Mer's sick."

Aiden frowned and a thing of jealousy shot through her.

"Aiden!" he yelled. "Did you not hear what I just said? Your sister is sick!"

Aiden grabbed the two bags and rushed out the door after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N Nearing the finale folks! Maybe two or three more chapters…then onward to season 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Does anyone actually look at the pictures I've supplied? I'm a visual person and sense this is a TV show I find it actually helpful if you see possible actors/actresses to play the part.**

**If anyone would like to know who I cast as the sisters then you should look on there. I think they sorta look like siblings. It was difficult to find people that looked similar.**

**Anywho I'm rambling, seriously you should check it out, you might be surprised/shocked/happy etc. And since I have given y'all a sneak peak into the future for S3, curiosity does not kill the cat in this case unless you don't like spoilers (though not really spoiler if the person's from S3) you just might not expect that person that's all.**

**I still rambled. I'm just really invested in giving the visuals and yes it does take up a lot of time (searching for the perfect people etc) especially when I made that banner (which is not one of my best unfortunately but it was hard to find large enough pictures for certain characters.)**  
><strong><br>What I'm saying I put a lot of effort into the whole picture thing, basically that's how I get started on a story, I cast them, then the details get flowing.**

**This is a very short question with many words lol, for that I'm sorry.**

**2. So does the whole Croatoan thing make sense?**

**3. What about the BIG age difference between Seb and Aiden? You still like 'em together now?**

**4. What did Jess and Adam see?**

**5. What's gonna happen next?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**  
><strong>Please don't forget to review!<strong>

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	9. Gurney Guards

**A/N – **HEY! Guess what got season 6 on the weekend! YAY! So excited lol. I have yet to watch it because unfortunately I've come down with some sort of illness :( (have yet to see the doc) and no I'm pretty sure it's not croatoan!

At least I hope :s anyway that's why I was slow updating (I was lying in bed)…my goal was to try and update this story every night and I failed, sorry. Now I'm gonna be behind in school too…argh, it's a chain reaction, stupid cold…so here's the next one.

I have parts of the next couple done, hopefully once I get some medicine in me I can push through the fog and write it. By the way season 2 is almost done! Who's excited? May go over my limit of 10 chapters, hope y'all cool with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.<strong>

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. S3 cast photos have been added! Link is on profile. You might be presently surprised. *Warning* though for some who don't like spoilers DO NOT look until after season 3 has been added. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe**** – **Chris's parents were hunters, yes they had little kid crushes lol. John's been calling Jess because he knows things he shouldn't. Good to know you don't hate Seb lol. Yes they found Mer, I find it ironic how Dean was saying she was gone and the whole time she was in the room with them! Hehe I'm so mean.

Yay everyone pretty much loves Aiden and Seb! I have changed Callie! She's no longer played by a random from the internet with wicked hair; I cast Megan Fox as her. I don't know if Callie will come or not. Perhaps she can be Bobby's psycho niece who's crazed obsession with Dean gets in the way of something else….

Mmaaahha you gave me a wicked idea! Seb and Aiden they are _forbidden_…lol everyone loves the forbidden love thing. Adam's reaction to Jess? Meaning he thought she was hot? Yay more twin fans, if only everyone would start liking Mer!

**Hannarrhh – **I like his one that got away also! Kourtney Kardashian is my fav :) yes the caption, I figured you'd like her. Chris's youngest sisters are the same ages as some others…hmmm wonder what that means ;) I have a youtube account! fateashcorpse. I added you!

If anyone wants to check mine out, I might do some vids for my stories when I get time. Oh I see, they're not my fav couple currently right now either, especially since I know what happens…*grins evilly at computer screen* Azazel's gonna have a bunch of 'mini-me' running around lol.

The age diff doesn't bother you at all! It bothers me and I'm the one who wrote it that way lol. Wrong lol, not even close. In fact no one guessed the right answer. OHH YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME!

**winchesterlove94 – **Not much of a cliffy on this one unfortunately. Stupid cold is messing with my mind. You liked that comment huh? Well it's true, never said they'd all be there in the end, just thought I'd point that out. OMG you're totally my long lost twin, just the age difference is all lol, you said you were 16 right? I'm 17 so yeah…

Emotional Sammy got on my nerves though, then when Dean started getting all emotional in season 4 argh I didn't like it, wasn't who he was, his experience in hell changed him sooo much, but it's all part of characters growing, without it there'd be no story. I'm so putting 'long live team Sambangs' on my profile…that kinda sounds wrong…lol ignore my dirty mind.

Charmed! Ah! I own them all too! I have seen every episode! Over and over again! I pretty much have 'em all memorized.

Other 'big bads' I loved soulless Sammy! It was my sick weakness, though I didn't like how he feed Dean to the vamp -_- bad Sammy, which ultimately led to Lisa and Dean's break-up or should I say him abandoning them! Argh sorry that pissed me off. Now I'm gonna stop myself before I rant on about that episode.

Oh I also love Samifer? That's what its called right? Apparently I like when Sam's evil 'cause I loved it when Meg was possessing him and he went all crazy… 'my daddy shot your daddy in the head' lol omg best line. I liked Bela though I don't know if she's a 'big bad' also like first Ruby (KATIE CASSIDY IS AWESOME!)

Child Lilith was so creepy it was amazing, Crowley was 'kay, he had good lines. 'Mother of All' was one I would have ran with more, personally but I thought that one was good. I'm sure there's more but I can't think of them! That's what I was going for so thanks, I thought they looked similar as well.

**Carver Edlund – **What about Jess and Adam? Are you reading between the lines or something? Aiden's theme song will be 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift after this chapter. Football, I like to watch football, don't know whats happening but I like to watch it ;) Yay you look at my pics! Hopefully you remember soon!

**Pickle Paige – **Yay you've returned! I missed you! Thought maybe you'd abandoned me! Franklin/Rodney is in the nest season bud lol, you can hate 'em. ANNA…argh. Lol don't get me started on her. Sam and Jess have a baby yes…something's gonna happen with that shortly…duh, duh, duh…'holly jomming joes' lol that was funny.

'if you be the boy king ill bring big sis back' okay totally the perfect statement to describe what's going on next…Seb I hate it also but I figured since Adam would like to pound his face in he'll settle for calling him something Sebastian hates lol. Everyone pretty much do know Sebastian, he's a helper to many hunters, he's kind of my replacement Ash, Ellen and Jo for this story.

No Sam is not gonna be possessed by Meg and go all crazy on Seb singing 'my daddy shot your daddy in the head' that would be strange lol. Jess did call John, Jess does know John, that's sorta explained in this chapter.

I'd go with the 'he-witch' also, he's scrumptious. Oh Pip will be excited I'm sure. Seb is 28/29. Aiden is 17. Yay you looked at the pics. John is pretty scary in this chapter, watch out! Jess…well that's discussed in this chapter.

**kissacazador – **Yay you look at my pics! The CDC ohh they're gonna call in back up. Then it wouldn't be forbidden lol, she's eighteen in a couple months I think I said…OH you would call CPS on them! That's serious. He didn't rape her though… :s I don't know if its creepy persay but I wouldn't say its normal either.

My momma always says if a guy that age likes someone your age then he only wants one thing… I don't know how much truth there is to that statement but I'm guessing its trueful to a point where sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants and you can't do anything about it…oh gag me a river, I hate when people say that lol, but in this case its true.

NOPE! You are wrong, wasn't Casy. Again you are wrong. Seb and the twins do not get in the way, but someone else does…Cas is currently with Azazel he ain't helping anyone.

* * *

><p>Sam, John and Chris had to sneak into the hospital, they weren't letting anyone in. They stole some paramedic's outfits and managed to blend well.<p>

"Excuse me." a nurse said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh—we have some new information on the quarantined patients." Sam said quickly. "The CDC wanted to talk to us."

"Oh." the nurse replied. "I'll just let them know you're coming."

She turned to pick up the phone. Sam and John exchanged a panicked look before Chris took action.

He grabbed the nurse on her neck and she collapsed down unconscious. John and Sam stared at him.

"I panicked." he mumbled. "C'mon." They pulled the nurse behind the desk and headed into the quarantined area.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Missouri." Adam whispered.

Missouri pushed him away with so much strength Adam flew backwards and smacked off the car.

"Adam!" Jess cried looking torn as to what to do.

"Run!" he mumbled.

Jessica took off running though it was more like a gallop sense she was holding her stomach still.

Adam groaned climbing awkwardly off the car. Wow that caused a great amount of pain shoot through his back. He limped forward.

"Hey Missouri I'm the one you want!" he called.

Missouri spun around to face him. Her white eyes were disturbingly creepy to Adam who grimaced at the sight.

"Adam." a voice said that wasn't her own. "You know nothing."

"Don't be too sure of that." Adam hissed. Missouri turned facing the direction of Jess. "Leave her alone."

"I own her." Then Missouri vanished.

"Damn it!" Adam cried.

He limped back over to the car and found the keys still in the ignition.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Seb they're not gonna let us inside." Aiden protested.

"This is Meredith we're talking about here." Seb replied frantically. "Do you not care your sister has fallen ill?"

"Of course I care—it's just you seem to care too much."

"That's what this is about?" Seb scoffed. "You're jealous? Meredith is a good friend of mine and your sister Aiden. This just shows you're too young for me."

Aiden scowled as Seb made his way to the doors.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Adam stepped on the gas spotting Jess up ahead.

He swung the car around until it stopped directly in front of her then kicked open the door.

"Jess!" he yelled. Jessica jumped inside the car slamming the door behind.

Adam swung the car back around and headed back in the direction he had come from.

"Where are we going?" Jess demanded.

"The hospital."

"What about that woman?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Jess didn't say anything; she just stared down at her stomach.

"Is the baby...?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel any pain anymore..." Jess trailed off.

"Okay well—"

Missouri suddenly appeared in front of the car. Adam slammed on the breaks, Jessica screaming in his ear.

"Jesus." Adam cursed. Missouri jumped on the front end of the car smacking violently at the glass. Jess screamed again, cowering to the side.

"That's a 'nough of that." Adam said. "Jess I'm gonna need your help with this one." Jess looked at him and slowly nodded.

He pulled his gun out, checking if it was loaded and jumped out of the car.

"Missouri!" he called. She turned to look at him. "C'mere Missouri."

He whistled as if she was a dog that would appear on command.

Missouri growled and started towards him. Adam waved his hand furiously. Jessica ran up behind Missouri and smacked her in the head with a gun. She fell forward unconscious.

"Now she's really in a coma." Adam chuckled. Jess didn't laugh. "Let's get her in the car."

"What?" Jessica cried.

"We can't just leave her here, she could infect other people—we have no choice but to bring her to the CDC."

"But you were gonna leave her before."

"No actually I was gonna hit her with the car then lock her hysterical ass in the trunk but I—I guess I couldn't run her over."

Jessica was staring at Adam in shock.

"You're nothing like Sam."

"People tend to say I take after Dean." Adam smirked. "Anyway let's get her locked up."

It took the both of them to get Missouri in the back seat—seeing as bringing her to the hospital in a trunk would be problematic he decided to tie her up in the back.

"Alright to the hospital we go." Adam said stepping on the gas.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed inside—that's why it's called quarantine."

Sebastian chuckled. "Ha—you're so funny."

He stepped back a coupled steps and lowered his head mumbling under his breath.

Aiden stared in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He lifted a finger telling her to wait. Moments later he lifted his head and grabbed the officer's arm.

"Hey what do—"

"You will let us through." Seb ordered. The officer's face went blank.

"I will let you through."

"You will tell no one because we were never here." Seb continued. "And when you see us leave—we'll have a few more people with us-you'll let us right on through."

"I will tell no one because you were never here. When I see you leave you'll have a few more people with you and I'll let you through." The officer replied in a robotic voice.

"Good boy." Seb smirked patting him on the shoulder. "C'mon Aiden."

He started forward but stopped realizing she wasn't following.

"Aiden?" She stood there staring at him in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"Magic."

"Mind control!" Aiden snapped.

"Aid let's go—we're wasting time the spell won't last forever." He went to reach for her but she jumped back.

"Don't touch me." she snapped. "Did you use that on me? Before? To make me—did you use it on me?"

"Aiden don't be ridiculous." Seb protested.

"Answer the question."

"If I would have used it on you I would have made it so you weren't jealous of your sister—now let's go."

Aiden scowled at his response. She marched inside making sure to avoid his touch. Now she was confused as to what she had been feeling—was it real or did Seb make it real?

Seb had to use the mind control spell thing on a couple more people until they finally made it to the quarantined area. Up ahead were three paramedics.

"Great more people you have to mind rape." Aiden scoffed.

"Wow." Seb shook his head. "You need to calm down Aiden I'm doing this for your sister."

"Whatever." Aiden scoffed again.

"Excuse us!" Seb called. The paramedics froze looking tense. Seb narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Get behind me."

"What? Why?" Seb didn't reply he pushed Aiden behind him and pulled his gun out just as the paramedics were about to pounce.

"Even think about moving and I'll shoot." Seb warned.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Aiden hissed.

"Those aren't paramedics Aiden." Seb hissed back.

"Sebastian?" the one said. "Aiden?" He turned.

"Dad?" Aiden gasped. The other two turned around. "Sammy? Random dude?"

"My name's Chris actually." he supplied. "Piper's boyfriend."

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing with my daughter?" John snarled. Sebastian lowered his gun.

"We split up." Aiden said. "Adam went with Missouri."

"Adam was supposed to go with Sebastian." John snapped angrily.

"I wanted to go with him." Aiden defended. "Missouri was sketchy."

John was glaring angrily at Seb who avoided his gaze and scratched his head uncomfortably.

"What did you do to her?" John demanded. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"I didn't do anything to her." Seb protested hands raised. "Tell him Aiden." Everyone turned to Aiden.

"He didn't do anything." Aiden mumbled but her face was beat red.

"I'm gonna kill you!" John roared. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at Sebastian who looked startled.

"Dad you can't just open fire in a hospital!" Sam snapped ripping the gun from John's grasp. "Besides we have bigger things to worry about then—" he waved his hands at Seb and Aiden. "that—we can murder him later."

"We?" Seb questioned. Sam glared at him.

"Oh I'm helping."

"Guys stop it!" Aiden snapped angrily. She stepped in front of Seb. "Leave him alone."

"Sam!" a woman's voice cried.

They all turned to see Jessica running over. Adam was behind her—Missouri strapped down to a gurney.

"Jess!" Sam cried rushing over and grabbing her in a tight hug. "Are you alright? How'd you get away? The baby—"

"Baby!" Aiden cried. "What baby?" Sam didn't reply.

"I'm fine Sam." Jess panted. "The angel Castiel saved me and the baby is fine."

"Angel?" Sam said.

Jess started to explain to him and everyone what happened.

"A comatose army?" Chris said skeptically. "I don't see how that's gonna do him any good."

"That's what I said." Adam nodded.

"They all have Azazel's powers and he controls their every move." Jess clarified.

"That'll do it." Seb nodded.

"Okay back to the whole baby thing." Aiden said.

"I'm pregnant." Jess informed.

"You're pregnant?" Aiden gasped. She looked at Sam in surprise. "You're having a baby and you didn't tell us why?"

"I didn't know." Sam defended.

"How could you not know?" Aiden asked. Jess looked guilty at the ground.

"I have a question Jess." Sam said sounding strange. "How come my dad knew before me? Or that Chris guy."

Seb cleared his throat and shuffled his feet behind Aiden.

"You knew too?" Aiden asked looking at him.

"Maybe just a little." Seb replied. Sam scoffed in annoyance.

"How come everybody knew but me?" Sam snapped.

"Sam I'm sorry—I just wanted to make sure—you know with my history..." Sam frowned.

"I'm sorry Jessica I should have realized..." Sam trailed off.

"And you're dad found out through Missouri—he contacted me." Jess informed. Sam looked at his father who nodded his head.

"And you told me at Bobby's—I didn't know before then." Chris informed.

"I only knew because Missouri told me." Seb said.

"Sorry Jess." Sam repeated.

"It's alright." she assured.

"Adam what happened to Missouri?" John asked walking over.

"She's been infected—right after Jess showed up." They all looked at Jessica. "I already checked her—she's clean."

"Alright but how'd you get her in the door?" John demanded. "And get that gurney."

"The guy at the front door actually handed me a gurney and let me walk right in."

"And none of the nurses stopped you?" John asked.

"Nope—they said go right in sweetie."

"Looks like your mind control trick backfired." Aiden said to Seb.

He shrugged not really seeming to care. This just pissed her off—he had no right to mess with people's minds like that.

"Did I mention she handed me the key?" Adam smirked lifting it up.

"Alright, let's go." John said.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Moments before.

"Mer." Dean repeated.

He stepped around the nurse and rushed to her side, Piper not far behind.

"Dean don't get too close." Piper warned. "She's infected." Dean turned around and faced Piper, looking disgusted with her response.

"I don't care." Dean said. "If you want to stay back that's fine, I'm not."

"But Dean—if you get infected too—"

"I don't care." he snarled. "She's my sister, I'd die for her."

Dean pushed the curtain away and stepped over the yellow line. Piper didn't move, she just watched from a far, tears in her eyes.

Dean took Meredith's hand in his looking heartbroken. "Don't worry Mer." He whispered to only her. "I'm gonna fix this—I'll make you better."

The door slammed open and Piper spun around, gasping.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! Eight today lol. <strong>

**1. Seriously you guys cool with me going over my 10 chapter limit? It might be just one or two. I think you will be though; it's like getting an extra episode! I hope you know what I'm regarding, anybody else extremely excited we get an extra epi this season? THAT'S TWO QUESTIONS IN ONE! **

**2. John was so mad! Who else enjoyed that as much as me? **

**3. What about what Dean said near the ending? What y'all think he's gonna do next? **

**4. I gave you an explanation on Jess and the whole baby secret, though it was vague I'm sure you can guess? **

**5. Seb and Aiden? Problems in paradise already and they're hardly together! Maybe they're not perfect after all? **

**6. So glad you guys actually look at my cast! Does anybody not know who someone was and would like to? Or perhaps there was someone you didn't like that I picked? Maybe you were wondering why I picked someone? Any questions regarding casting let me know. **

**7. Is there any celebs you'd like to see me cast as any characters in the future?**

**8. We should make a character together! Who's with me? Perhaps in another story or this one. Seriously just thought that'd be a cool idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My new Charmed story, Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My seven other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	10. A Dealer's Hand

**A/N – Whether y'all like it or not, this is not the finale, so I might be one chapter over, maybe two…oh well; y'all get 11 or 12 chapters out of the deal.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. S3 cast photos have been added! Link is on profile. You might be presently surprised. *Warning* though for some who don't like spoilers DO NOT look until after season 3 has been added and you're reading it! **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**Hannarrhh – **I hope so too! It's very difficult to write when I feel like this! As for the add on youtube you're welcome. What kind of vids should I make? Lol you mad at me now? There's some drama going on there. Well y'all get your wish, I'm going over 10 for sure now lol.

Haha yes I was originally going to make John actually fire the gun but I figured since they were in a hospital—sneaking into the hospital I might add, that'd prob alert people to their presence. You think Dean's gonna get the diease and join in on the whole mini-Azazel army?

Clearly you think they're perfect for each other. She's only 17 that's the thing…maybe after her birthday. Yay you like the cast. Let me know! Alright let's see who else is on board for making this character then we'll figure it out lol.

Oh I have a hard time finishing stories as well. Aiden/Seb will be together in the next chapter—for the reason being in this chapter lol.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." The doctor cried. "What did you do to nurse Watson?"<p>

He bent over her. Piper looked at Dean in alarm. Dean walked over and pulled Piper behind him. She freaked out slightly because she was now inside the yellow tape—the yellow tape which marked where it was safe to stand. Inside the tape was not safe.

"Dean." She whispered frantically. "I don't want to—"

"Shh." he ordered. "Doc she slipped."

"She's been hit in the head by a blunt object." He snapped standing up. "And by the way that chair is thrown carelessly over there; I'd say one of you did that."

"No doc we—"

"You're standing in the contagious area." The doctor suddenly cried. "New symptom—the disease makes people violent."

"What!" Piper said.

"I'm calling the CDC to restrain you." He headed over to the intercom. Dean rushed after him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Dean said angrily. The doctor backed away from him, looking frightened.

"Stay back!" the doctor ordered. Suddenly the door opened, smacking the doctor in the back of the head and causing him to loose consciousness. Sam stood looking startled on the other side.

"Sammy." Dean cried. "Nice timing."

"C'mon we gotta get you out of here." Sam said.

"We got Bobby and Mer in here." Dean said. Sam walked in heading over to Bobby. The door closed only to be re-opened.

"Nice Sam—" Aiden scoffed. "Close the door on our faces why don't you."

"Aiddy!" Dean exclaimed. "Where the hell you been?" He went to hug her but stopped realizing he could be infected. Adam and John walked in next.

"Adam? Dad?" Dean said. "What the hell's going on?"

"You guys shouldn't be in here." Piper cried from her spot beside Mer. "You could get infected."

At her words Dean took a giant step back until he was behind the yellow tape at the foot of Mer's bed.

"Well how we supposed to break you out if we can't go near you?" Adam chuckled.

"Good point." Dean smirked.

"Alright let's go before the CDC come looking for the three mysterious paramedics." John ordered.

"They went to Bobby's house, Dad." Dean informed.

"Damn it." John swore. "We gotta get there and fast."

"What'd we do with Mer and Bobby?" Aiden asked. Everyone fell silent not knowing what to say.

"Hey," Sam said walking back over. "Bobby's hooked up to this machine that'll sound an alarm if we unhook him."

"Oh that's just great." Dean said. "Guess we're bring the machine with us."

"Dean how do you suppose we do that?" Sam scoffed. The door opened and Chris ran in. Seb right behind him.

"Sorry I tried to hold him back." Seb exclaimed.

"Chris!" Piper cried.

"Piper." He smiled. He started forward but she put her hands up.

"No I could be infected, stay back—I don't want to make you sick." Chris frowned and stopped walking.

"Alright, Adam, Seb and Aiden get Missouri in the car." John ordered.

Aiden was surprised he put her with Seb. Judging by the glaring expression Adam was giving Seb—she assumed that was why.

"Take Jessica with you too." John added. "We'll meet you at the assigned place."

"What? Dad no." Sam protested. "Jess is staying with me."

"She's safer with Seb." John insisted.

"I can protect her." Sam snapped.

"Sebastian is a witch Sam." Aiden informed. "He can keep her and your baby safer then any of us."

"Warlock." Seb corrected and was ignored.

"Baby?" Dean and Piper asked. Sam glared at Sebastian for a moment.

"Jess's pregnant." Aiden informed. "Apparently." Dean and Piper looked at Sam in surprise.

"Fine." Sam seethed. Seb nodded and walked out with Adam and Aiden.

"Wait he's a witch?" Dean demanded. "Why we working with a skeevy hag from hell?"

"We'll talk about this later." John ordered. "Just know he's an ally. Let's figure out how to get them out of here."

"Mer's staying with me." Dean insisted.

"Alright, Chris, Piper you guys take Bobby." John ordered. "Dean and I will take Mer—Chris knows were to go and we'll meet there." Chris nodded at John. Piper was staring at him in a new light.

"You know don't you?" she asked slowly. "You've always known."

"I had my suspicions." Chris informed. Dean glared at him. Piper was clearly upset by this news.

"What are you?" Piper demanded.

"Piper not now." John ordered. "Chris is a good person—now let him help you." Dean stared at his dad like he'd lost his mind.

"What are you doing?" someone yelled. They all spun around to see a nurse standing there.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. "I'm talking to you."

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled too late. The nurse tackled John down, her eyes suddenly pure white. "DAD!"

Dean ran over and started kicking at the nurse. Sam went to help him when he was tackled from behind.

"Piper look out!" Chris called rushing at her.

She screamed as Meredith suddenly sat up in bed and grabbed her arm roughly. Chris pulled her out of Meredith's grasp and into his arms. Meredith climbed out of the bed, her mouth foaming like she had rabies and her eyes pure white.

"For a little thing she sure is strong." Dean said as he finally pulled the nurse from his Dad. She was going ballistic, foaming at the mouth. Dean noticed and groaned. "Gross."

"A little help!" Sam called. Piper looked over Chris's shoulder to see Bobby had Sam in a choke hold—foam coming out of his mouth also.

"Stay back!" Chris ordered pulling a knife out from his belt.

"Chris no! That's Meredith!" Piper protested.

"That's not Meredith anymore." He insisted. "Azazel's controlling her."

Someone was clapping their hands and laughing. They all turned to see the Doctor Sam had smacked in the head with the door—standing, he had yellow eyes.

He raised his hand and Bobby, the Nurse and Meredith all froze waiting for command. Piper's eyes were wide in shock.

"Well done young Christopher." He smiled. "You're correct." John jumped up from the ground and pulled an antique gun on him.

"The Colt?" Azazel scowled. "You found it."

"The Colt?" Chris gasped. "As in _the_ Colt? I thought that was just a legend." The Winchester children looked confused.

"It's not a legend." John informed. "It kills anything supernatural."

"That's impossible." Dean protested.

"One could only dream it was." Azazel smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you—you son of a bitch." John snarled causing Azazel to snicker.

"You could try—but I have your son." John's eyes widened.

"Adam?" Dean snapped. "Where's Adam?"

"Not that son." Azazel snickered. They turned to where he was looking. Sam was gone.

"Sammy." John said. "What did you do with him?"

"Oh but you already know." Azazel walked up to John. "He's mine—always has been."

"I will kill you." John said about to aim.

"Then you'll loose him forever." Azazel snickered. "But you knew that also."

"He's lying Dad." Dean insisted. "Shoot him."

"And you also know that if anything happens to me you can say bye-bye to Mer-Bear, she won't come back this time." Dean looked at Meredith in alarm.

"Let 'em go." John ordered.

"I don't think so."

"You can take the gun." John insisted. "Just let my children go."

"There's something I want more then that gun John…" Azazel trailed off. "But like I said you already knew that." John didn't reply. "In fact you know too much." He raised his hand to John's head and Dean screamed.

"DAD!"

He tossed the nurse to the side rushing over but it was too late. John fell to the floor—his eyes turning white. Azazel picked up the Colt tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"This things been a pain in my ass." Azazel informed. "But now it's mine—along with Sammy."

He vanished. Dean dropped down beside John. "Dad!" he called frantically. "Dad!"

"Piper go!" Chris ordered pushing her towards the door. Bobby and Meredith were advancing on them.

"But Chris—"

"NO!" he ordered giving her a shove. She rushed over to Dean.

"Dean c'mon!" she ordered tugging on his jacket. "Dad's been infected—he's gonna go cuckoo for coco puffs any minute."

Dean went to get up but John grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Dean landed hard on the ground, sliding across the floor.

"Dean!" Piper cried. John jumped up blocking her way to him. He looked like the others…white eyes—foaming at the mouth.

"Piper!" Dean called back. Meredith suddenly pounced on him.

"Meredith—c'mon get off me!" Dean ordered shoving at her. Meredith snickered and reached her hand down. "Whoa don't touch me there!" Meredith's hand reappeared with his knife that had been at his belt.

"Damn it." Dean cursed. She aimed at his head but he grabbed at her arm with both of his hands pushing her away. "Meredith stop—this isn't you! You don't want to kill me."

"That's not true." She hissed in a creepy robotic voice. "You're a pain in my ass little brother."

"Dean what do I do?" Piper called frantically. "It's Dad!" Dean didn't reply too busy struggling with Meredith who was still trying to stab him with the knife.

Chris suddenly appeared out of no where pushing Piper out the door just in time. Dean seeing this looked at Mer with a smirk.

"Sorry sis." He kicked her off him and jumped up shoving his dad out of the way. Meredith growled from behind him, still holding his knife.

The nurse, who had been about to get Piper from behind, tackled Chris down. Her eyes turned yellow for a moment and she brought her hand on to his forehead.

"CHRIS!" Piper yelled. "CHRIS NO!" Dean realizing what was happening grabbed Piper around the waist—threw her over his shoulder and went running out the door.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Fifteen minutes later. **

"Why don't you just make me?"

"Because Sammy—I want you to win." Azazel informed. "I need your word you will fight to the end."

"Why?"

"You're my favourite Sammy, always have been—always will be." Sam stared for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sam agreed. Azazel smiled. "But I wanna see for myself."

"C'mon Sammy don't you trust me?"

Sam chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

"Very well." Azazel nodded.

He grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and they appeared outside the hospital. It was like a bomb had gone off. There were about twenty people infected now, spreading it and attacking others. People were screaming and fighting back.

The authorities were trying to stop them but it just seemed they were too strong. It was a blood bath.

"There she is." Azazel pointed. "Now watch." Meredith who had been chasing Dean with his knife suddenly stopped, falling to her knees.

"Mer!" Dean cried catching her before she hit her face off the ground.

She convulsed, the knife leaving her hand and her head collapsing onto Dean's shoulder. She was still for a moment. Dean shook her frantically.

"Meredith! Meredith!"

Meredith groaned and her eyes opened—no longer white. "Dean?"

Dean smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Mer-Bear."

Meredith held onto him, blinking back tears. When she opened her eyes she spotted Azazel and Sam. She pushed Dean away running towards them. Dean followed her.

"Mer!" he called.

"NO!" Meredith yelled. "Sam no!" By the time she reached them—they were both gone in a matter of seconds.

"SAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

**1. Who's reading and has yet to review? Seriously drop me a line, say 'Me! I love it' or perhaps you're in Moosey's heard 'Me! I hate it' (please don't say that lol! Tell me why you 'dislike' it then) and If you love it/like it that's all you need to say! **

**2. Oh no where did Sam and Azazel go to? **

**3. Anyone realize the twins, Seb and Jess left with Missouri who is part of the comatose army that's gone crazy? Wonder what's gonna happen with that…**

**4. Who's happy for Mer and Dean back together again? Not like that you sick minded people lol, though I did add in that joke for the people fond of 'wincest' and no I'm not a fan I just think it's funny when they poke fun at it on the show occasionally. **

**5. Next ones finale time. Can anyone guess the changes I'm gonna make? **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**OMG I forgot about 'Winchesters Six'! Argh wow, I hope people realize this is season two! **

**My eight other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister). ****My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**A/N – FINALE TIME! It's finally here. I'll be posting season 3 soon once I write the synopsis and then it'll be posted! Most likely will start it off with All Hell Breaks Loose part 2. Everyone's so excited! I am too! Sorry Hannah the Seb/Aid moment will be in the premier chapter! Next season is called 'Winchesters Six S3' just so you know. Longest chapter yet! Just thought you should know. **

**I'm really sick guys but I'll try and update season 3 today! Anyway enjoy the show folks! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. S3 cast photos have been added! Link is on profile. You might be presently surprised. *Warning* though for some who don't like spoilers DO NOT look until after season 3 has been added and you're reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Thanks to all my supporters/readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters/skimmers lol.**

**winchesterlove94 – **It's not the Croatoan virus! YAY! Lol. Actually its worse…the flu and throat infection and a little bit of ear ache as well…like seriously c'mon *speaking to the ceiling* what did I do to deserve this? Lol. WE ARE TWINS! I'm putting that on my profile lol. You cool with that?

But he cried all the time! Like c'mon no one cries that much lol. I keep saying lol, I'm going to stop! Dean frightened me in S4 he was too sad…it was scary. LMAO! I didn't say it. Jared did do an amazing job as soulless Sammy and Lucifer—it was amazing!

My opinion on the 'Dean and Lisa and Ben shananigan' is that I was screaming at the TV to the point where my mother was yelling at me. I was so mad at Dean—never been so made at a fictional character in my life! I can't believe he had the nerve to wipe their minds! He had no right! IT WAS MIND RAPE! It should have been their choice! He just took like a year of their life away from them—not to mention the time he spent with them before!

They should have those memories—at least they'd known how to protect themselves still when the demons come for them some time again (I wouldn't doubt that it could still happen! The baddies know about them!) for goodness sakes what Dean did was selfish and cruel and I totally wanted Sam to yell at him but Dean told him he was gonna punch him or something and I was like 'Sammy should punch you—you idjit!' yeah, seriously I was sooooo pissed off and disappointed.

I just couldn't believe he did that…I'm gonna rant for hours about this. If you disagree with me that's fine but seriously don't get me started—my opinion will not change! I already had it out with this lady on fcb who was all like 'it was the best decision' WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM—YOU ARE BIASED!

She seriously hated Lisa, I thought she was better then most of Dean's girlfriend—but I was mostly thinking like if my boyfriend had done that to me and I later found out—I'd be pissed, I image Lisa would be too—Ben especially. Omg I could go on for hours—you got me all angry just thinking about it lol…damn said it again.

'Jensen, Jared and Misha ALL deserve Emmy's, but the show is so underappreciated.' Agreed! It is and it's sad. I hate it when people don't promote it and they loose awards to stupid shows that aren't even entertaining. Pretty much one of the best lines.

I loved Bela! She was hilarious! Though I was mad how she screwed them over in the end—they could have saved each other but no, she had to be stupid and trust Lilith. Her accent was kickass!

TEAM CASSIDY! Totally she was hands down the best Ruby—no question about it—perfect for the part. I have nothing against Genevieve, don't know her personally so I can't be all like 'argh I hate her' I just hated her as Ruby because Katie did it soooo much better! I was pissed off when they switched—my dad was too lol, he loved her.

Lilith possessing little girls was hilarious—when she made the family slaughter each other omg, so funny (I have a sick sense of humour in case you hadn't noticed) I wasn't that big of a fan of Crowley but agreed he had some funny lines, love when he mocks Bobby.

Yay they look alike. Did I mention I love our conversations twin? Lol, I'm gonna call you twin now kay?

**Hannarrhh –**I don't actually no how to use real clips :s lol I know sad. Plus the girl who plays Meredith is actually a model so I don't think there'd be any videos on her lol. Oh I hope you forgive me. Chris is in the next season bud, he ain't going no where—just part of the comatose army lol.

TO HIS LIAR! OMG LOVE THAT. He actually brought him somewhere else but there is a scene in Azazel's liar just for you. Haha Missouri goes wacko…that was obvious. Not sure about the other part.

Aw I wish I had an brother! I'd want an older one though—one like Dean who's really protective and has hot friends lol. My great Grandma Smith was from England and used to say 'you're full of rubbish' all the time—you should tell him that when he makes fun of you lol. I like that word.

OHH you are so close. One is right one is wrong. Brill is my new fav word.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Oh I know you did. Yeah she didn't really met him so technically to her he is a 'random dude'. Missouri does have Croatoan Disease, not the virus—I created a new strand.

The reason they are falling ill for it would be because they know something they shouldn't—which is exactly why Mer was attacked first she was gonna tell Dean about something very important (and upcoming) but Azazel doesn't want that clearly…he wants everything to be one big surprise—hello also why Bobby was given the disease he found out something he wasn't supposed to.

Everything's one big secret. Yes is the Croatoan apocalypse! LMAO. The twins, Seb and Jess left with Missouri when John told 'em too so they are safely away from the hospital…sort of ;)

**Pickle Paige**** – **Yay good to hear you wouldn't leave me. I'm glad it's not Croatoan too lol, I'm pretty sure they had no cure for that. This is your extra one and finale one of this season! John's always mad lol. Dean was gonna do something to save Mer's life but if Piper knew—she wouldn't let him. I think you can guess now.

Ah I cared about Jess in the beginning but I kinda destroyed her character a bit -_- stupid me. Let's just say if any of you had seen the movie 'Legion' which is about the apocalypse and has the actress who plays Jess in one of the main leads…I was kind of watching that a little while ago and based the whole Jess thing of that unintentionally at first. Now I've dug my grave so I gotta lie in it!

AHHA! Someone sees what I've been implying…there is much more to the Seb/Mer story then any ones said so far. Yay everyone seems to like my pics. Well any celebs you wanna see let me know. I'm sorry but I don't know who 'Thomas Deckker' is!

Oh no Seb didn't take Aid off into the sunset like some people wished lol—they're currently fighting and everything's really tense with Adam hating his guts and John trying to kill him and Sammy threatening him…all that jazz lol.

No Sam only made the deal for Meredith to 'come out' that was the original deal Azazel offered him when he refused. But in case you're wondering why he decided in the end to do that deal—it's because Azazel told him something he hadn't known…something that will be talked about next season. Yes it's Sammy turns to make a deal with the demon.

**kissacazador**** – **Haha awesome. Well here's your extra chapter.I figured everyone would enjoy John's anger for whatever reason. I don't see how him infecting himself would make her get better…maybe that's because I know everything that's going to happen.

Haha you're clueless, don't worry I'll touch base on that next season. Yeah, not much has happened between those two yet—but it does seem like they'll be one of those 'butting heads' couples _if _they get together—together.

I love SPIKE! Lol he's awesome and he was in Smallville as Brainiac too. Maybe I'll bring Lois Lane oh that'd be comical. I don't know what 'Dark Shadows' is. Yay you think it's a cool idea! Didn't see a question regarding cast—just saw what I asked repeated lol.

Yay someone enjoyed Dean being funny. I thought it was amusing myself—total Dean thing to say. Reminded me of when Pamela was doing her thing and said she needed to touch something Cas touched and Dean was like 'didn't touch me there' lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Starring:<strong>

Andy

Ava

Jake

Lilly

* * *

><p>"Oh god." Aiden gasped. "Turn that louder." Seb turned up the radio.<p>

"The Outbreak at the Hospital has spread." The radio host said. "It's recommended that everyone stay in doors and if you show any signs of having the disease go to a hospital immediately."

"Yes." Another radio host said. "It's important that the CDC account for everyone who's contracted the disease." She paused for a moment. "These people can become violent in a matter of minutes—if you see any signs of friends—family—neighbours call the hotline and stay away from them—remember its spread through contact—I repeat spread through contact—the disease isn't airborne."

"Well that doesn't sound good." Adam sighed.

"We have to call Dean—make sure they're all right." Aiden said. She pulled her cell phone out and pressed speed dial. Dean didn't answer. "He's not answering."

"I'm sure they're fine." Seb insisted.

"Oh no!" Jessica cried. "What if they didn't make it out!"

"We have to go back." Aiden snapped trying to grab at the steering wheel. Sebastian pushed her away.

"Are you trying to kill us!" he roared. "Don't grab the steering wheel when I'm driving!"

"Seb we're going back." Adam said. "Turn the car around."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Sebastian!" Aiden complained.

"We have to!" Jessica agreed. "What about Sam!"

"Turn the car around now!" Adam ordered.

Sebastian gave a whistle. "Everyone just shut the fuck up!" They all fell silent. "We ain't going back—it's my job to protect all of you and that's what I'm going to do."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean sped out of the parking lot with a screaming Piper in the back seat. Meredith was trying to calm her down.

"Chris!" Piper cried as he chased after the car with Bobby and John.

"Shut her up!" Dean ordered driving like a maniac to get around the chaos.

"Piper hun, calm down." Meredith soothed.

Piper pushed her away and opened the back seat door. Meredith jumped on her back stopping her from jumping out of the car.

"Piper get in the damn car!" Dean yelled.

"Chris!" Piper called.

"He's infected!" Meredith roared. "Don't be stupid!" She dragged Piper backwards.

"Hold on!" Dean called.

He made a sharp turn and the girls flew towards the open door. Meredith and Piper both screamed.

"Pip!" Dean yelled. "Mer!"

"We're good!" Mer called hanging half out of the car and half into her younger sister.

John, Bobby and Chris were almost beside the car and dived at the girls.

Meredith shoved Piper in with all her might nearly loosing her grip on the car.

Chris caught onto Meredith's ankle and was dragged behind the car. Meredith screamed as she started to slid out. Piper screamed.

"Stop screaming!" Dean complained. "Pip help Meredith now!"

"Chris stop!" Pip begged.

"That's not doing anything!" Meredith roared.

She looked over her shoulder and kicked Chris in the face, resulting in him falling off her.

"Don't hurt him!" Piper protested.

"Really!" Meredith snapped. "Take my hand dumb ass!" Piper pulled her in and shut the door.

"You're boyfriend is infected with the demon killing disease and you're worried about him while he's trying to kill me!" Meredith snapped.

"Girls stop!" Dean ordered. "I swear to god if I have to pull over this car and spank you both I will!"

"Ew what the hell Dean." Mer scoffed.

"Agreed." Pip nodded. "What the hell indeed."

"Don't agree with me." Meredith snapped. "I'm Mac at you."

"It wasn't him." Piper snapped back ignoring Dean's order.

"I don't care—this is family Pip."

"What the hell do you know about family?" Piper snarled. "You left!"

"Everything I did was for this family!" Meredith shot back. "You have no idea!"

"Everything you did was to benefit yourself-it always is."

"How dare you say that to me!" Meredith spat. "I went to hell for this family—I was tortured for 4 months—every damn day for this family—you have no idea Pip—no idea at all." They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Mer I—"

"Don't." Meredith ordered. "Just don't."

Piper clamped her mouth shut looking guilty at her hands. There was more awkward silence.

"Damn they're fast huh?" Dean chuckled randomly. No one answered him. He gave a sigh putting on the radio.

"This is gonna be a long ride."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Guess what Castiel." Azazel said rounding the corner of the cage. "I've got Sammy."

"You've released the Croatoan disease." Castiel observed. "Why?"

"It's all part of the plan Casy."

"My name is Castiel."

"Whatever Angel Boy." he smirked. "How's it feel to be an angel without any powers?"

"I command by the word of God you release me at once."

"God." Azazel snickered. "You're God does nothing to me—he's not real."

Castiel narrowed his eyes in response. "God is very real and angry at what you've done."

"Right because you Castiel have actually talked to the 'big man' and he's promised to save you." Azazel stared at the ceiling. "Oh look nothings happening—you're still trapped in my angel proof cage—this time you will not bring them back."

"You will not win Azazel." Castiel roared. "Anna and the others will save me."

"Yet you've been trapped for how long now?" Azazel asked. "Where's your sidekick now you ask?"

"Anna is looking for a way to free me."

"Actually she's in Mexico, looking for your God on a tortilla."

Castiel stared in confusion. "No he isn't on any flat bread."

"You angels have no sense of humour." Azazel chuckled then he was gone.

Castiel gave a sigh and looked around blankly. There was nothing much he could do—he was trapped.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam awoke on the ground. He opened his eyes to find the sun beaming down on him. Sam lifted his hand covering his eyes from the sun. He jumped up in alarm, looking around.

He was at some old style village thing. It didn't seem like there was many people around. Luckily Sam had his gun and a knife on him. He walked around the place looking for people.

"Hello!" he called. "Anybody here?"

He got no reply and continued walking around. He started for the saloon and heard the sound of glass breaking inside. Quickly grabbing his gun he marched forward only to run into some guy.

"Ah!" The guy cried covering his face. Sam jumped back startled. "Please tell me you're not here to eat me." Staring at the guy's scared posture told him to put the gun away so he did.

"Where is here?" Sam asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know man?" the guy demanded. "I just woke up here randomly and have been walking aimlessly around for about fifteen minutes."

"Alright." Sam said. "What's your name?"

"Andy, my name's Andy."

"Well Andy—I'm Sam." Sam said. "Let's see if we can find anyone else and get you the hell out of here."

"I like the way you think." Andy nodded. They started walking around together.

"It seems abandoned." Sam mused.

"I think that's a good thing." Andy nodded. "It's a little creepy here—I think the residents would match the description don't you?"

"Well that could be a bad thing and a good thing." Sam informed.

"How do you figure?" Andy asked.

"Well it means no one can hear you scream."

"Oh…" Andy scowled. "I don't like the way you think anymore." A scream sounded causing them both to jump.

"You heard that right?" Andy asked looking terrified. "Wasn't just me?"

"No," Sam said looking wildly around, "c'mon." He took off in dash.

"Really?" Andy complained. "Usually you run away from the screaming!" He followed after Sam who was stopped outside the outhouse.

"Hello!" Sam called.

"Help!" A woman cried pounding her fists on the inside. "Help me please."

"Alright my name's Sam." Sam said. "I'll get you out of there."

Luckily he had his luck pick on him and he was able to pick the lock on the outside of the door. She jumped out looking grateful for a moment before suddenly turning frightened.

"Dude who are you?" The girl cried upon seeing the lock pick.

"He's one of those criminal types." Andy informed.

"What?" Sam asked shaking his head. "No I'm not—I'm not a criminal."

"That's what they all say." Andy continued.

"Dude stop you're scaring her." Sam whispered.

The woman had plastered herself against the wall of the outhouse looking like she was going to start screaming again.

"Who the hell are you people?" she demanded. "And where the hell am I? Freaking frontier-land?"

"I was totally gonna say that." Andy grinned.

"Okay what's your name?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Ava and you're Sam right."

Sam nodded. "Yeah and this is Andy."

"Hi." Andy gave a little wave.

"We're not going to hurt you." Sam said. "Well at least I'm not—Andy and I just met." Ava looked at him.

"What—no I'm not gonna hurt you." Andy assured. "I can't even kill a spider."

Ava stared at him. "Okay, I want to go home now—nice meeting you." She started forward but turned back around. "Where am I?"

"That's a really good question." Andy nodded.

"We don't know." Sam said. "But don't worry I'll get you guys out of here."

"My hero." Ava scoffed. Sam scowled. "Look I don't need some psycho giant man's help—and his little nerd friend."

"Hey." Andy protested.

"I'll get out of here myself—for all I know you could have kidnapped me and brought me here for some sick twisted little game."

"Ava I can assure you that's not what's happening here." Sam insisted. Ava stormed away. Sam started forward but Andy grabbed his arm.

"Man just let her go—she doesn't wanna be a part of the flock just let her go."

"She could get hurt." Sam protested.

"You sweet on her or something?" Andy smirked. "She is kinda hot."

"She's engaged."

"How do you know that?" Andy asked. "Do you have powers too?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Powers?"

"Yeah man, I can make people do stuff with my mind."

"Mind control?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "Like I thought I was on an acid trip but man it's cool—can you read minds?"

"No." Sam replied. "I saw her ring."

"Oh." Andy said. "Forget what I just said." Sam stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Andy I have visions."

"Excuse me?" Andy said.

"I guess we're alike." Sam said things clicking in his mind. "You with your mind control and me with visions."

"Dude I told you to forget that!"

"Guess it doesn't work on me."

"Oh this is wicked." Andy cried. "We gotta see if that Ava girl has powers too." Sam looked in the direction Ava had went.

"I think she will." Sam said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sam replied thinking of Yellow Eyes. Andy shrugged.

The sound of glass breaking—shouting and screaming sounded. Sam took off running hardly waiting for Andy to keep up.

An African American man wearing an army suit was fighting off a little girl with long pointy fingers while a blonde girl stood beside Ava—both of them screaming. Sam rushed in..

"What the hell!" Andy yelled upon seeing the scene.

Sam pulled his knife out and rushed forward. "DROP!"

Everyone dropped to the floor as he stuck the knife in the little girl. She flickered in and out for a moment before vanishing.

They all stood up looking around for the little girl. Sam quickly put his knife away.

"Alright everyone I'm Sam." He introduced. "This is Andy—that's Ava."

"Jake." The man said. "But—"

"Lily." the blonde girl said quickly. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be a ghost." Sam said.

"A ghost?" Jake asked.

"Are you crazy!" Andy said.

"I think he is." Ava nodded.

"No—no just let me explain." Sam sighed. "Just we need salt and iron—fast."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Sebastian I really think—" Aiden started.

"No." Seb snapped. "We're not going back." Jessica suddenly screamed grabbing at her stomach.

"SEBASTIAN!" Adam cried panicked.

"Jessica what is it?" Seb demanded.

"The baby—the baby!" she yelled.

"Oh my fucking god!" Adam yelled also. He jumped away from Jessica looking terrified. Aiden turned in her seat looking over the top.

"That's impossible!" she screamed. "Seb pull over!"

"If this is a ploy to get me to go back—"

"Sebastian look!" Adam and Aiden cried. He looked over his shoulder disbelieving.

"Holy shit!" he swore, the car swerving from what he was seeing.

Jessica's stomach was moving in an unnatural manner, you could see the baby's feet kicking outwards but the most frightening thing was—she was now nine months pregnant.

"Oh no." Jessica cried looking down at her stomach.

"Don't say that!" Seb said pulling the far to the side of the road. "Everything's fine."

"How is that—" Adam motioned at her stomach. "—fine?"

"Okay so everything's not fine." Seb said turning around in his seat.

"It just got worse." Aiden gasped.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Adam snapped.

Jessica looked up. "My water just broke."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Nightfall**

"Meredith how the hell do you know where Sammy went?" Dean demanded.

"I just do okay?"

"No not okay." Dean snapped. "Tell me what's going on."

"We have to stop him before—"

"Before what?" Dean questioned. Meredith was silent. "Before what!"

"Before he wins." Mer whispered.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"That's all I can say." Meredith replied looking out the window.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Dean roared. "You left me a vague message about how you were dying and something about Sam and that Castiel guy—"

"If you want me to _live _I suggest you stop pestering me for answers." Meredith snapped. Dean closed his mouth obviously wanting exactly that.

"Mer," Piper said slowly, "what is it?"

"He's still in my mind—I can feel him." she breathed. "He's listening."

"He's listening?" Dean said. "Right now?"

"Yes." she breathed. "And he says if I tell you he'll flick my switch—I'll be his again, once he's there it never leaves until he's dead—for good."

"Well he ain't getting back up in you Mer." Dean insisted. "I won't let him."

"Me either." Piper whispered.

"But don't you see?" Mer replied. "He's already there."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to kill him won't I?" Dean said.

"He has the Colt Dean; the only other thing that can kill him is at his disposal."

"Well then I'll get the Colt."

"It's much harder then it sounds Dean."

"What about the others?" Piper asked worriedly.

"If we kill him while they're infected—they'll die."

Piper gasped. "Oh Chris—no."

"And Dad and Bobby." Dean added with a growl.

Piper nodded slowly but she was mostly worried about Chris.

"Stop." Mer ordered.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Stop the car!" Meredith screamed. He slammed on the breaks.

"Jesus Mer don't do—"

Meredith didn't let him finish before hoping out of the back seat. Piper and Dean exchanged a look before getting out also.

"Open the trunk we need weapons." Mer ordered.

Dean opened the trunk watching as she loaded two guns and shoved one in Piper's borrowed boots.

They had stopped so she could change out of that horrible hospital gown. Luckily Piper had her clothes in the trunk and for the most part they fit.

Well the shirt was more like a crop top on her and the jeans were like capris, the boots fit so she was able to cover the shortness of the pants; the top not so much.

Meredith shoved the other gun in the back of her pants. Grabbing a knife she stuck it in her pocket.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded. "Load up—we're going to war."

"War?" Piper questioned.

"Yes war Pip, we're hunting this Yellow Eyed SOB and he's hunting us too." Meredith replied.

Dean immediately started loading guns and gathering weapons for him and Piper while she just listened to Mer.

"Not to mention he's got his army already started—soon enough the others will join—lead by the Boy King."

"Who's the Boy King?" Piper asked.

"I think you know that answer."

"Sam!" Piper cried. "No—Sammy's not evil." Dean having froze upon hearing this started up again slowly handing some to Piper.

"You need to look beneath the surface Piper." Meredith whispered. "I didn't want to believe it either but—it's in his blood."

"No I don't believe it." Piper snapped. "Dean tell her it's not true."

"I don't think I can do that Pip."

"Dean knows the truth." Mer whispered. "He knows."

"What?" Piper snapped. "Tell me what's going on now!"

"Dad told me something Pip." Dean said.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said I might have to kill Sammy."

"When did he say that?"

"Today—at the hospital right before he turned."

"That's ridiculous it was obviously Yellow Eyes playing with you."

"I'm afraid your brother and sister are right Piper Winchester."

They all spun around to see a red haired woman walking over. Dean looked intrigued for a moment before lifting his gun to point it at her. Piper on the other hand dropped hers in surprise.

"Anna." Mer hissed. "Where's Castiel?"

"Castiel?" Dean said lowering his gun. "She's an angel?" Mer nodded.

"Castiel is being held captive by Azazel."

"That's just freaking wonderful." Mer complained. "Why aren't you breaking him out as we speak?"

"Because I can not break him out—he's locked in the angel box."

"Excuse us but we don't speak fluent angel." Dean said. "What the hell you talking about?"

"Nothing of your concern Dean Winchester."

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"I've come for Meredith." Anna replied. Dean took a step in front of Mer.

"Well you can't have her." he hissed.

Anna waved her hand and Dean fell aside like a piece of paper. Piper rushed after him.

"Dean!" she yelled.

"My reply still stands." Meredith said ignoring Dean and Piper in the background.

"I would suggest you choose otherwise, before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

She turned and looked at Piper who was helping Dean off the ground. "To save them."

"Don't you touch them!" Meredith roared. "I'll kill you."

"That'd be a neat trick." Anna smiled.

She raised her had but Meredith raised hers at the same time holding the side her left temple. Anna gave a growl looking in a mild amount of pain.

"Run!" she ordered. Dean ignoring this request rushed to aid her. Piper stood off to the side confused.

"Meredith what are you—"

"Run." Mer ordered weakly.

She crumbled to the ground at the same time as Anna, both of their noses were bleeding.

"I command you by order of god to stop." Anna panted.

"Go to hell." Mer managed. They were in some sort of stand still both worsening by the minute.

"Meredith stop please." Dean begged. "You're killing yourself."

The sound of a gun made them jump.

"What was that?" Piper demanded looking around.

"It's begun." Anna whispered. "You can't stop it now."

"I can try."

"I'll be back for you."

She vanished with a flap of wings and Meredith collapsed backwards into Dean's arms.

"Mer!" he cried. "What was that? What were you doing?"

Most gun shots sounded and screaming. Piper looked around.

"I'm sorry." Mer moaned. "But I think she was right—I don't think we can stop it."

"Meredith what that hell?" Dean snapped. She grabbed at her head.

"Oh god, oh no—Sammy—no, no, no—"

"Meredith!" Dean yelled.

"It's changed—it's not supposed to happen that way—oh god, the futures changed."

"What's changed?" Piped asked frantically

"Sam's death." Meredith replied. "It's too soon."

"Mer what are you saying?" Dean demanded.

"Sam's gonna die." Meredith replied. "_Tonight_."

Piper's eyes widened as did Dean's.

"How do you know that?"

"I have visions."

"What!" Piper and Dean asked.

"SAM!" someone screamed in the distance.

"NO!" they heard Sam scream back. He sounded pissed.

"Sammy." Meredith whimpered holding tightly onto Dean's arm.

Piper looked at Dean and Meredith before she took off running.

"Piper wait!" Dean called. "Damn it!"

"Oh no, Dean we have to stop it." Meredith whimpered.

"Alright, c'mon can you walk?"

Meredith shook her head in despair. Dean lifted her up in his arms and started forward through the forest as fast as he could without dropping Mer.

Meredith suddenly screamed at the same time someone in the distance did.

"Sammy no!" Mer cried.

"Sammy no!" Piper screamed at the same time as Mer.

"Piper!"

"PIPER!" Sam yelled. Meredith's head fell to the side.

"Meredith!" Dean cried dropping to the ground. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Mer!"

"Go." she whispered.

Dean jumped up feeling reluctant to leave her there but he did, running towards the sound.

He jumped out of the forest and looked around in shock. There were body parts scattered across the village. It was a gruesome sight.

That's when he saw them.

"Sammy! Piper!"

He ran over feeling lost. Tears burned in his eyes as he made his way there.

Dean stared—stared feeling blank for a moment. The tears poured down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Meredith came rushing out of the forest and over to him.

"Dean!" she screamed.

Dean turned just in time and caught her in his arms pushing her back slightly.

"Dean!" she sobbed. "Oh god Dean—"

"Meredith stay back—you don't want to see this!"

She shoved him out of her way and stumbled forward dropping to her knees at the sight.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. So who liked my ending? Is the suspense killing some of you?**

**2. If you had to guess…who died? Or did anyone die?**

**3. Jessica's baby? What's going on with that huh?**

**4. Freaking Anna! Argh gotta ask. Anybody have any ideas about why she wants Meredith?**

**5. Shocker Meredith has visions. I wonder how that happened?**

**6. How will they kill Azazel if it will kill all those infected?**

**7. What's next for the Winchesters?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


End file.
